Island of Death
by BettyBoop333
Summary: Basically another Billy fic. I saw the movie and was inspired. Alan, Billy, and Christy, Alan's daughter end up bing tricked into going to Isla Sunar. It's just like the movie except with a little twist i added a charcter so enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Jurassic Park. I only own Christy.**

**Summary: basically like a lot of the Jurassic Park stories 19 year old Christy is Alan's daughter but unlike her father she still loves Dinosaurs only because she wasn't at Jurassic Park with her father when they were attacked by the dinosaurs. Christy is Ellie's daughter too. Christy is dating Billy they met when Billy started working for her dad. And this is Jurassic park 3 obviously since Billy is in it so many know what's going to happen but I had to write this story so here we go and thank you for taking time and checking out my story. Enjoy.**

After visiting her mother, Ellie Sattler, little brother, Charlie, and baby sister, not to mention her annoying step father, Christy is touring with her father, the infamous Allan Grant, going on many interviews. The current one being in their hotel ballroom and she wasn't surprised when every question was about Jurassic Park. Christy knew that always hit a nerve in her father. Every time she tried to ask a question about it herself he snapped at her so she learned her lesson. Christy looks just like her mother except for her medium length wavy dark hair like her father's and her father's personality. She had curves in all the right places standing 5'5" and has her mother's crystal blue eyes. She might be small but she has her dad's determination and stubbornness not to mention his anger issues and attitude. She currently sat at the back of the room as her father talked about fossils and avoided any mention of that deadly park he visited so many years ago. She was almost bored too sleep she has already heard this same speech so many times. She almost regretted spending her summer vacation from college with her dad. But then she remembered that she also came to spend time with Billy. Billy Brennan and Christy have been dating for almost a year now. Allan knows but he has one rule no physical contact in front of him. She couldn't wait to go to the new dig site in Montana where Billy was. Christy's eyes began to droop when finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her father asked if there were any questions that were not about Jurassic Park or the big incident in San Diego. A few people raised their hands but many tried to 'sneak' out realizing he wasn't as interesting when he's not talking about Jurassic Park. She thought of doing that too but went against it knowing her father would just be hurt so she sucked it up and tried to focus on the questions. After the second boring question she gave up and put on her headphones turning on her iPod and listened to Metro Station.

Allan Grant looked out into the crowd and saw his beloved daughter that is supposed to be fascinated with dinosaurs listening to her iPod instead of the conversation. He knew deep down that she wasn't that interested in dinosaurs. Ellie once told him that she only liked them because he did, or used to. He refused to believe it even though she was mostly into medicine which Ellie said she wanted to be a doctor. He didn't believe her he knew Christy would follow in his footsteps and become a great Paleontologist. He heard yet another mention of Jurassic Park and that was the last straw.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman but I must be going I have a flight to catch. Have a nice day and don't forget to buy my new book-" He didn't get to finish people started getting up and collecting their things leaving like there was a fire. He sighed and gathered his own papers. Looking up his daughter was right in front of him and he gasped startled.

"How do you move so quietly?"

"I don't you're just death. Age is getting to you huh dad." He slapped her head playfully and stuffed the papers in his briefcase.

"Let's go to Montana Billy is probably way over his head with all those college students." Christy sighed and they left to their room to pack their suitcases.

Christy was having a hard time closing her stuffed suitcase when she heard her father say that she had only ten minutes left to pack. She grunted and tried another approach.

"Dad do you have any room in your suitcase?"

"You over packed again didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"My last interview just HAD to be in New York, the biggest shopping mall ever."

"Yup now can you help?"

"I think I have extra room in that one." He pointed it at a large blue suitcase and she stuffed her things in there then exhaled dramatically.

"Okay sweetheart let's get moving" They got out of the room and while Christy loaded the cab with their suitcases or at least watched the bell hop do it Allan checked out. He came outside and they drove off to the airport. They made it just in time and Christy beat her father to the window seat. Allan just rolled his eyes. Christy took out her iPod and grabbed a pillow falling asleep almost instantly.

Billy wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand and brushed dirt off his shirt even though it was pointless since he was covered in it.

"Billy I don't think I'm doing this right." Cheryl, one of the college students who happened to have a crush on Billy, told him. He lied down next to her and checked her work.

"You just need to go slowly. See, just a little at a time."

"I can never tell what's bone and what's rock."

"Technically, it's all rock. The calcium in the bones is replaced during fossilation. But you can feel the difference. See? Rough, smooth. Rough smooth." Cheryl leaned in and took his chin in her hand turning his head and kissed him. Billy pulled away and a shadow fell over them. Billy looked up and saw his friend and mentor.

"Alan it's not what it looks like." He immediately jumped up.

"I know. Unfortunately I saw you pull away. She doesn't have to know anything…from me. But you better tell her."

"Where is she?" Alan nodded behind Billy and Billy turned around. He looked up seeing a truck parked in front of the campsite. A smile formed on his lips when he saw who was inside. His gorgeous girlfriend who was talking on her phone. He walked to it taking off his gloves and dropping them on the floor. He opened the passenger door and Christy looked up a smile immediately formed on her face and she jumped out of the truck and hugged him pulling away just to give him a passionate kiss which he gladly returned wrapping his arms around her petite frame. They ignored Allan when he cleared his throat harshly. They finally stopped kissing and he rested his forehead on hers.

"I missed you." He whispered to her and she smiled.

"I missed you, too." She whispered back. Allan rolled his eyes and pulled Christy so he was between them as Billy grabbed her bags and led them to the tent.

"How was the trip? Profitable?"

"We'll be broke in four weeks."

"Three weeks. I had to rent some equipment." Once inside the tent Alan and Christy saw a dusty Macintosh computer on top of an old table. The Macintosh was feeding data into a small machine next to the table. It had an arm that mechanically swept across a tray of sand.

"The terminator has got to go Billy. You know how I feel about technology at digging sights. Christy can't even use her iPod. I'm sorry but it has to go."

"It's a rapid prototype. I feed in the scan data from the raptor skull, and then the computer breaks it into thousands of slices which this thing prints, one layer on top of the other. It's the future of Paleontology."

"Not if it can't dig." Alan argued. The arm stopped and the tray of sand shook. Through the bottom of the tray fell a shell.

"I give you a raptor resonating chamber." Billy picked it up and blew on it. Christy laughed as Alan played with his new toy. Christy looked up to see a blonde woman and a scrawny man with brown hair talking to Cheryl. She pointed them in the direction of the tent. Cheryl saw Christy and waved hello with a fake smile on her face. Cheryl hates Christy since she's jealous that she is Billy's girlfriend. Christy just rolled her eyes. Billy walked over to Christy and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Alan. Some visitors wanted to come by and talk to you. I told them you'd be happy to see them maybe even have dinner with them." Billy said.

"Absolutely not." Alan replied ready to throw the fossil at him but Christy was in the way.

"Who is it?" asked Christy as Alan gave out an exasperated sigh. Before Billy could reply the couple walked inside. Christy put on a smile and Billy copied her wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Dr. Grant?" the man asked.

"Yes?" Alan extended his hand shaking the man hand as he introduced himself.

"I'm Paul Kirby, Kirby enterprises." He reached into his blazer pocket and took out a card handing it to Alan. Alan looked at the card.

"What can I do for you Mr. Kirby?"

"I am a great admirer of yours, and I have an extremely interesting proposition to discuss. Would you let my wife and I take you to have dinner tonight? Our treat." Alan shook his head.

"I've been traveling and my daughter and I have just gotten back and I'm very-"

"We'd love to." Billy spoke up and Christy looked up at him smiling. Alan glanced back at the two who nodded encouragingly. Then turned back to the Kirby's and nodded.

"It'd be my pleasure." He said reluctantly.

That night Alan, Billy, and Christy walked into the small crowded restaurant. They spotted the Kirby's and sat down in the booth. But it was only for two people so Alan made Billy get a chair. Christy sighed and rolled her eyes. Paul immediately stepped in sucking up to Paul saying that his work was fascinating and inspiring. Christy knew her father would never fall for that.

"Mr. Kirby enough small talk what did you want to speak to me about?" Alan said bluntly.

"Well, Dr. Grant, for our wedding anniversary this year we wanted to do something really special, something…"

"Once in a lifetime." Amanda finished his sentence.

"We've arranged for a private airplane to take us flying over Isla Sorna. And we want you to be our guide." Paul continued. The three stared blankly at them speechless. Alan was trying to find a nice way to say hell no. Christy was thinking that her father would never do it but she might be interested in seeing a live dinosaur since she won't be touching them she would just see them. Billy knew what they were both thinking and didn't know what to say.

"That's…a very nice offer, Mr. Kirby but I'm afraid I'm much to buy. If you like I can refer you to a number of highly qualified-" Paul shook his head and so did Amanda.

"No, no. You see Dr. Grant you're the best. You've seen these animals in the flesh. No one else has come close to you." Paul rambled trying to do anything for Alan to agree to go on the 'trip'. Alan sighed and Christy shot a look at Billy and he nodded.

"I'm flattered but I've taken this little adventure tour already and I have no intention of risking putting my daughter and Billy through the same thing if something goes wrong. And with the air restrictions they made after what happened in San Diego, you can't fly low enough to see anything of interest." Paul and Amanda went silent.

"Well, you see we have permission to fly low." Amanda spoke up.

"How low?" Christy asked.

"Well I'm no aviation specialist but I do know it's a hell of a lot lower than anyone else."

"It's pretty much whatever we want." Said Amanda. Alan chuckled.

"It's hard to believe."

"Let's just say that through my business-import/export, emerging markets—I've made some friends in high places. In this case the Costa Rican government." Paul stated. Christy felt that he was lying. Something in her gut told her not to trust their word.

"Dr. Grant you don't know how important it is to us to have you come along. It would make all the difference." Paul noticed their resistance so he brought out his checkbook.

"Of course we are prepared to make a sizeable contribution to your research here." He took out a pen as well opening his checkbook. Christy looked at Billy and saw him staring at Alan.

"I can write all kinds of numbers on this check. Just tell me what exactly it would take."

**A/N: I know not my usual Bat story but I saw this movie on TNT last night and was thinking that it would be fun to make a story about it. Besides there's not that may Billy fics. It's rated T. because there ****might**** not be any lemons so yeah but I hope you enjoy it it's just something I did cause I was bored so you know the drill please Review and tell me what you think. Luv, BettyBoop333**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Jurassic Park. I only own Christy.**

They left the restaurant and Alan stormed into the tent, mad and it made Christy feel bad. Billy spread out a blanket on the floor and sat down bringing Christy down with him. He held her from behind with her back to his chest.

"Baby, it's not your fault." Billy tried to comfort her.

"I feel like it is. I told him to go."

"Baby, he did it because we need money for the dig. He's a grown man he makes his own decisions."

"Yeah I guess you're right." She turned in his arms to hug his torso.

"Just let him cool down then you can talk to him."

"Oh you're talking to him to."

"No way Alan is scary when he's mad." She laughed.

"Billy, I'm scared. I have a bad feeling about this trip."

"There's nothing to be scared about. I won't let anything bad happen to you." She blushed and knew it was hard for him to express his feelings.

"I know." She leaned up and kissed him he shifted so she was laying on the blanket and he was over her leaning his weight on his elbow and his hand on her thigh. Her hand disappeared into his hair playing with it. He brushed his tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. They battled for dominance and she was winning so he tickled her. She pulled away and thrashed and withered trying to get away from him. He smiled as she laughed so hard she was crying.

"Billy! Stop! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Stop." She managed to pull him off her and quickly climbed on top of him straddling his waist and pinning his hands next to his head. She knew he could easily pull away but he just played along.

"You see now I have to punish you." She told him and he smirked. She bent her head down and he closed his eyes expecting a kiss but she just went for his nose pecking it. She craned her neck so she could kiss right next to his sweet spot on his neck knowing it drove him crazy.

"You're killing me." She giggled and pulled away without leaving a mark.

"Okay you big baby." She kissed him and he rolled her over. She giggled knowing that he did that because he likes to be dominant. He rubbed her thigh and she hooked her leg on his hip. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she let him be dominant. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His hand disappeared into her hair gripping it gently he pulled her closer to him. They were making out until.

"Break it up!" came Alan's angry voice after seeing his daughter and Billy make out like no tomorrow. Billy quickly jumped off of Christy. "Time for bed, Chris."

"Dad I'm not five and it's nine o'clock."

"I said go to bed." She sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She quickly pecked Billy's lips and left to the tent. Once inside she changed into her PJs and climbed into bed.

"You're so lucky I like you Billy." Billy smirked and they walked into the tent. His smirk quickly turned into a smile at the sight of Christy fast asleep. In the tent there were four beds in a row on the left and four on the right. Alan tucked Christy in and gave her a peck on her forehead then lied down in the bed next to hers and fell asleep. Billy took off his shirt and shorts climbing into the bed next to Alan's.

"Chris…Wake up…wake up Christy…come on baby get up." Alan shook Christy.

"Five more hours' dad."

"No we have to go come on get up." She groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes. Billy and Alan left her to get changed. She quickly showered and changed into her favorite blue jeans, a black tank top, and her favorite white Ecko Red Shoes. She quickly packed her backpack and tied her hair in a ponytail sweeping her bangs to the side. Putting on make-up quickly she slipped on the backpack and left the tent. Outside Billy packed the truck then leaned against it. He smirked as he saw Christy walk towards him wearing jeans that hugged all the right places. He checked her out and Alan noticed. He slapped Billy upside the head.

"Get back to work."

"I'm done."

"Then get in the car." He nodded and climbed into the backseat. "Christy get in the passenger seat." She nodded and got in and they were off to the airport.

Now they were in the Kirby's private plane. Christy sat next to Billy in the window seat and Alan sat right across them. He was pissed he didn't want to come but part of him did it for the money but the other part did it because he wanted to show Christy how great dinosaurs are…when they're not chasing you. He looked over at them and smiled when he saw Christy reading his new book. The he looked at Billy cleaning his lenses and sighed.

"Even with all that I pay you, you couldn't afford a better bag?"

"No way. This is lucky." Christy went back to reading her book having heard the story already. "Couple years back some buddies and I went hang gliding off these cliffs in New Zealand and an updraft sent me right into the side. BOOM!" Christy jumped when he yelled. She slapped his arm and he apologized.

"That does sound lucky." Alan said sarcastically.

"It was the strap alone that saved my life got caught on a rock as I was falling."

"Reverse-Darwinism survival of the most idiotic." Christy laughed at her dad's comment but Billy just ignored it. He leaned forward and said.

"Listen Alan I really appreciate you bringing me along."

"The bones will be there when we get back. That's the nice thing about them; they never run away. And besides you got me into this I don't intend to be alone with these people. Christy would probably just ignore me."

"Hello? I'm sitting right here." Alan just shrugged and leaned back in his chair taking off his hat and placing it on his face. "It's your turn to be nice. Wake me up when we get there." In the front row Amanda and Paul were tense knowing what was about to happen. Billy shook his head and turned to sneak in a kiss to Christy's lips. She smiled and kissed back.

"Stop it." Alan snapped and they jumped away from each other. Christy went back to reading and Billy turned to look at Cooper, who sat in the back row wearing dark sunglasses sitting up straight looking tough.

"So how do you know the Kirby's?"

"Through our church."

"Which religion?"

"Uh…The one that worships god and believes in being good." Billy sat back and threw a look at Christy knowing she was thinking the same thing. Their up to something.

Billy looked down to see Christy fast asleep leaning on his shoulder and hugging his arm. He smiled and gently woke her up. She groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked down and saw she fell asleep reading her father's book.

"Oh. God. Don't tell him please." She begged Billy.

"Don't worry baby I won't." he kissed her quickly before unstrapping himself and shaking Alan awake.

Alan was having a nightmare. The same nightmare he had the night after agreeing to go on this trip. He woke up and looked around the plane was empty he panicked and felt hot breath next to his ear. He turned his head just to come face to face with a full grown raptor. It looked at him then opened its mouth.

"Alan!" it roared. Then it attacked.

Alan woke with a start. He looked up to see Christy and Billy eyeing him curiously.

"You okay, dad?"

"Um…yea…I'm fine."

"We're almost there, Alan" Billy told him. Alan nodded.

Christy held her breath as the plane took a sharp lurch and went down. Amanda held her breath too but not from fright but excitement of finally being able to find her son. Paul will never admit it but he doesn't believe his son is still alive…not after reading Alan's book. Christy looked out the window amazed and mesmerized by the beautiful island. Billy leaned over to look over her shoulder wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder he looked out the small window with her. Paul rested his hand on top of Amanda's when the plane descended just above the treetops. Billy looked back to see Alan looking out the window with a smile on his face.

"Admit it you're excited." Billy told Alan. Billy didn't say anything but he knew he was. He just didn't want Billy rubbing it in his face. Billy shrugged and turned back to cuddling Christy.

"Cooper yell up if you see anything!" Udesky yelled back from the cockpit.

"No I thought I'd keep it to myself." Cooper yelled back sarcastically. Suddenly Alan spotted a dinosaur.

"There! There. An Apatosaurus! Look at the coloration." Alan yelled excitedly.

"I'm so used to seeing bones. It's weird to see skin." Billy said.

"I know what you mean." Christy replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kirby if you look out the right you can see…" Alan trailed off as Paul waved him away. Alan felt something was up. He looked out the window and noticed they were flying awfully low. A loud noise was heard and Christy turned to Alan.

"Dad? Is that the landing gear?"

"That's not the landing gear?" nobody responded. "What you're…You can't land!"

"Dr. Grant if you'll just sit tight we'll explain all this in a jiffy." Paul tried to reason with Alan.

"You can't land on this Island!" He jumped up and headed for the cockpit. Amanda and Paul stood in his way. Christy got up along with Billy. Cooper grabs Alan from behind and Alan wrestles against him. Christy pushes Cooper.

"Let him go!" Christy yelled. Cooper brought his big fist down and knocked out Alan. "Dad!" Christy was pissed and pushed Cooper he just pushed her back causing her to fall back and hit her head on the hard arm of the seat. She bent over and held her head. Amanda gasped and Paul stared in shock.

"Hey!" Billy yelled punching Cooper making his nose bleed and he fell back into his seat holding his nose. "Don't ever touch her again!" Billy was furious. He helped Christy up then sat back in his seat bringing the disoriented Christy to sit on his lap he cradled her against him. "Are you okay baby?"

"I think so I'm just dizzy right now."

"You might have a concussion so stay awake." He told her in a soft voice. He kissed her forehead then turned to glare at Cooper. If looks could kill.

Alan woke up and groggily sat up. Billy helped him up.

"Eric! Eric are you there honey? Ben! ERRRRRIIIIIIICCCCC!" Amanda's voice was heard through the bullhorn.

"Tell me we didn't land." Alan told Billy and Christy.

"We think their looking for someone." Christy told him. They all got off the airplane and Paul skipped over to them.

"Dr. Grant. Are you alright? I'm sorry we had to be so…"

"Who hit me?"

"Well…"

"Who hit me?"

"That will be Cooper." Christy turned to look at Cooper and saw the three mercenaries running into the jungle with loaded guns.

"What are they doing?" She asked Paul.

"Establishing a perimeter. Making it safe. These guys are really good. One of them was a green-"

"Mr. Kirby trust me on this island there is no such thing as safe. We have to get back on this plane-" He was cut off by Amanda screaming into the bullhorn. "And tell your wife to stop making so much dam noise we're food to these damn animals."

"Amanda! Honey! Dr. Grant says it's a bad idea!"

"What?" she yelled back with the bullhorn still attached to her lips. Paul pointed at Alan.

"He said it's a bad idea!" he replied. Suddenly there was a deafening roar from the jungle. Everyone froze. "What was that?" Paul asked Alan. A couple shots were heard.

"Is it a Rex?" Christy asked softly.

"I don't think so." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "It sounds bigger." Panic shot through everybody.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Jurassic Park. I only own Christy.**

Nash and Udesky came running out of the jungle.

"We have to go, NOW!" Udesky yelled.

"What's the problem? Can't you guys-" Paul couldn't finish his sentence another deafening roar was heard but closer this time. Alan ran to the plane pulling Christy behind him and she held onto Billy's hand. Udesky hustled everyone inside and closed the door locking it Christy immediately went to her seat and put on the seat belt. Billy joined her and then Alan. Amanda sat next to Paul.

"We can't just…"

"Don't worry, honey. We'll circle around and come back.

"What about the other guy?" Billy asked.

"Coop's a professional he can handle himself." Just then a blood curling scream echoed through the jungle followed by gunshots.

"We're going!" Nash yelled to the back. Udesky climbed onto the co pilot's seat and Nash revved the engine. Everybody bounced in their seats as the plane made its way through the landing strip. Christy felt like fainting her heart was pounding in her chest. Alan knew this was going to happen he regretted ever going. Billy tried his best to calm Christy down but he was also scared. Amanda and Paul were just scared for their child. 'If this is what Eric had to go through, l I doubt he's still alive' Paul thought sadly. Cooper appeared not two hundred yards from the plane waving his right arm frantically while his left was badly injured and fell limp on his side.

"Stop! Please stop!" Cooper yelled sadly.

"Coop you know I can't stop this thing. Get out the way Coop, get out the way." Nash muttered. He hits full speed.

"What are you doing that's Mr. Cooper!" Paul shouted. Suddenly a huge shadow fell and a dinosaur runs out from the jungle taking Cooper into his giant mouth. It has a long crocodilian snout, powerful clawed forearms, and a spiny sail rising from its back. Everybody stares at Cooper getting eaten Amanda and Christy look away in horror.

"Oh my god, Paul! Oh my god." Amanda says with fear evident in her voice. Christy buries her face in Billy's shoulder and he holds her. The dinosaur is right in front of the plane. Nash quickly pulls the wheel up making the plane sharply rise up into the air. Everybody is thrown back into their seats. But the left propeller hits the dinosaur breaking. Blood sprays the windshield and side windows. Everyone is thrown around as the plane is now going down into the jungle out of control. Finally it stops. Everyone is breathing heavy so scared, heartbeats beating fast are heard throughout the silence.

"Christy, Billy you two okay." Alan asked them.

"I'm fine." Billy answered.

"Christy?" they asked in unison.

"I have no idea."

"Is anyone hurt?"Billy asked. Everybody spoke at once.

"Quiet!" Udesky yelled. "We're okay let's everybody just stay put." He turned to the radio and turned it on. Nothing. "Who has the satellite phone?"

"Right here." Paul answers. He took out a big yellow phone and handed it to Udesky. Udesky began dialing numbers. Alan un-straps himself and so do Billy and Christy. Alan went to the door and opened it gasping he quickly shut it after seeing they were thirty feet above the ground.

"We haven't landed yet."

"We're sorry all circuits are busy. Please try your call again later…" Came the operator's voice from the satellite phone pressed against Nash's ear.

"Shit!" Nash yelled.

"What? What is it?" Paul asked. Nash didn't get a chance to reply, Amanda's scream cut him off. They all look towards the window and see a huge reptilian face and now everybody screams. The plane lurched and the dinosaur let out a growl. Everybody held onto the seats paralyzed. Christy held onto Billy from behind. The plane began to go from side to side. The dinosaur ripped off the nose of the plane and Nash and Udesky are face to face with it. The plane began to tilt downwards. Everybody is almost hanging from their seats. Everything inside the plane falls out to the jungle floor. Udesky unbuckled his seat belt and ran to the back with everybody else. Nash tried to do the same but the dinosaur opened its mouth and clamped his sharp teeth down on Nash's legs. He cried out and everybody held onto his arms but the dinosaur pulled him away. He quickly held onto the seats but the fabric just ripped off. Nash is thrown on the jungle floor. He tried desperately to crawl away but the dinosaur just brought his giant foot onto his back and leaned down to eat him. Christy turned away not being able to watch any of it. After he finished Nash he came back for more. Alan and Billy quickly go to the only door and try to force it open but it won't budge. Christy wasn't paying attention to into trying to get that image out her mind, the dinosaur peeked its snout back in tipping the plane. Christy screamed as she was thrown and the floor and sliding towards its huge mouth. She reached up trying to claw her way back up. Billy acted quickly and grabbed her arms pulling her up. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back. She clung to him like a second skin. Amanda and Paul took the opportunity and unbuckled their seat belts running to the back. Next to Udesky and Alan who were both trying to open the door. The dinosaur removed his mouth and caused the plane to tip backwards falling out of the tree crashing into the ground tail first. Slamming down hard then it flipped over upside down. Everyone groaned in pain dazed by the impact. Everybody had bruises and cuts by now. Christy looks up to see dino feet right in front of them. She looked down and saw she landed on top of Billy with her hair sprawled to her side.

"Sorry." She tried to get up but froze when she looked out the window she was staring right into the eye of the dinosaur. Amanda ran out screaming but Alan went after her pulling her back inside the plane before she got eaten. Then the plane lurched again and Christy fell on top of Billy once more. The dinosaur kicked the plane making it roll. Everybody was thrown against the walls and seats tumbling getting hit by flying debris and luggage. It then suddenly stops as it hits a tree. Everyone groaned in pain once more. This time Billy landed on top of Christy. A giant foot, steps on the plane crushing it, flattening it down. The windows exploded, glass flew everywhere hitting everybody. Billy covered Christy under him protecting her from the glass. Everybody was in the front of the plane but Udesky was being trapped in the back. Alan saw and yelled.

"Over here!" Udesky crawled through the narrow gap and Alan pulled him all the way through. Then the top of the plane began to peel off leaving a huge gap. Alan quickly recovers from shock and yells. "This Way!" everybody runs out and follows him. Everybody ran into the jungle. Billy stopped and looked back at the dinosaur Christy pulled him with her and they ran holding hands. They run into the jungle with the dinosaur right behind them tearing down any tree it comes across. Alan then spotted thicker trees and went for it leading everybody towards them. The dinosaur is stuck and can't get through. It desperately looked for a way inside but couldn't. Everybody kept on running wanting to be far away from the monster. They finally stop and everyone starts gasping. Christy holds onto her legs as she bends forward and gasps for air. Billy rubs her back but does the same.

"Okay I think we lost it." Said Alan and he brushed aside some bushes only to reveal another dinosaur. Amanda stifled a cry. "Don't worry its dead." Then a full grown T-Rex rose to its feet behind the dead dinosaur. It was feeding and its mouth was full of skin, guts, and blood. Everybody froze and Alan shakily said.

"Nobody. Move. A. Muscle." Everybody froze listening but Udesky took off running. Then the Rex roared and everybody ran too. Alan looked back to see he was alone and took off running. The T- Rex was right behind them. Running back to the same direction they ran from previously everybody stops to see the Spinosaurus right in front of them. Billy and Christy took off to the right and Amanda, Paul and Udesky to the left. Christy looked back to see Alan trapped between the two monsters battling.

"Dad!" she tried to go to him but Billy stopped her.

"Sh. Sh. Baby he's fine look." Alan seemed to be in a ditch and he tried to crawl away but he couldn't get a chance. The two dino's circled each other searching for each other's weakness. Finally the spino reached out mouth wide open ready to trap the Rex's throat between its teeth. The Rex side stepped it and hit the Spino with its tail. The spino fell back and the Rex took the opportunity to attack its mouth head for the spino throat. Amanda pulls Paul out of their way and runs towards Billy and Christy with Udesky and Paul right behind her. On its side the spino kicks the Rex making a wound. The blood splatters on Alan and he takes the chance to run towards everybody else.

"Come on!" Alan shouted. They make a break for it and leave the two monsters to fight.

Alan slammed Paul into a tree furious.

"No. Stop please. Stop." Amanda pleaded as Paul gasped for air.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"Our son is on this island we need your help to find him." Paul pulls out a photo and hands it to Alan.

"This is him. Eric. He's thirteen now and just about the greatest kid in the world" Alan looks at it then hands it to Billy. Christy looks over Billy's shoulder to see the picture. Billy hands the picture back.

"He's with a man named Ben Hildebrand."

"Who's that?" asked Christy.

"Her new boyfriend." He said with disgust in his voice.

"A friend. We were vacationing and Eric wanted to see the island and the dinosaurs. So Ben found a guy that would take them parasailing. They never came back."

"We called everyone. Did everything we could. Because of all the controversy over this island, no one will step in. Costa Rica says it's a no fly zone, it's their own fault. Guys at the U.S Embassy—that's our U.S. Embassy—said we should "accept the inevitable". Can you believe that?"

"So you hired these mercenaries?" Alan answered.

"We prefer recovery specialists. We do overseas custody issues and…" Udesky responded.

"Then you duped us into coming here." Alan said angrily.

"We needed someone who's been to this island before." Paul said.

"I have never been on this island!" Alan said disbelievingly

"Sure you have. You wrote that book."

"That was Isla Nublar. This is Isla Sonar. The second island." Billy said as he wrapped his arms around Christy from behind.

"I didn't know there were two islands." Paul said in a low voice to Udesky.

"Still you have survived these dinosaurs before. You saved those kids!" Amanda said.

"A few of us survived a lot more died. And we were better prepared and better armed."

"Please I'm begging you help us find our son. What if it was your daughter? How would you feel?"

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to come to this Island." Christy responded.

"How many days has he been missing?" Alan asked after thinking how he would have felt if Christy was missing.

"Eight weeks." Paul and Amanda said in unison. Billy, Christy, and Alan were speechless.

"After what you saw today you still think your son is alive?"

"He's smart Dr. Grant and he knows so much about dinosaurs." Alan put his hands up thinking of a plan.

"No. I'm sorry but no. We'll salvage what we can from the plane. Then we head for the coast. There may be a boat left anything to get us off this island."

"Dr. Grant, we're not leaving without our son."

"You can stick with us, or you can go and look for him. Either way you're probably not getting off this island alive." He turns and leaves with Billy and Christy right behind him. Paul and Amanda looked at Udesky.

"What do we do?" Paul asked him.

"Well I think we should start looking for your son….in the direction they're going."

"Excellent." Paul said and they ran after Billy Christy and Alan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Jurassic Park. I only own Christy**

Everyone began searching through the remains of the plane. Christy found her backpack which was still zipped she reached inside and pulled out her iPhone and iPod. They were both crushed

"Oh great." She muttered. Billy turned around to look at her.

"What's wrong?" she lifted up her crushed items with a pout on her lips. "Oh, sorry." She shrugs.

"At least I didn't bring my laptop. How's your camera?" He looked around and spotted his bag. He quickly went over to it and opened.

"Perfect." He said with a smile.

"Wow that really is a lucky strap." She replied with a smile of her own.

"I told you." She looked down and spotted her other bag which held her books. She held them up for Billy to see.

"Oh great. A dinosaur ate my homework. You think my teachers will believe me?" Billy laughed.

"If they don't I have proof." He nodded towards his camera then bent down to take a picture of the dinosaur's footprint.

Paul hid on the other side of the plane to change. By the time he was in his underwear he noticed Amanda was changing too. He quickly turned away.

"Sorry." He told her.

"Nothing you haven't seen before." Amanda snuck a glance towards Paul and saw him putting on his shirt. "How much weight have you lost?"

"Twenty, twenty-five pounds. I've been swimming at the Y." Paul replied.

"You hate to swim."

"People change." Was all he said and all Amanda did was nod. "You look good."

"So do you." Amanda said. Their eyes met but Amanda quickly broke the connection.

Billy took another picture of the giant footprint and Alan walked over to him.

"How would you classify it?" Alan asked Billy.

"Obviously a super predator. Suchimimus, that snout." Alan shook his head.

"They never got that big."

"Baryonyx?" Christy asked and strapped on her backpack.

"Not with that sail." Billy and Christy looked at each other and shrugged. "Spinosaurus Aegypticus."

"I don't remember that one on InGen's list." Billy said confused.

"Yeah neither do I." Christy crossed her arms waiting for her dad to explain.

"That's because it wasn't on their list. Who knows what else they were up to." Billy nodded and stood up. Paul was struggling to put on his backpack and Billy looked at him in suspicion and walked toward him.

"So Mr. Kirby, tell me, when you climbed K2 did you base camp twenty-five - or thirty thousand feet?"

"Thirty- thousand…we were pretty close to the top."

"About a thousand feet above it actually." Paul began stuttering knowing he was caught.

"No, no that's a common mistake."

"Most mountain climbers remember how tall the mountain was."

"There is no Kirby Enterprises is there?" Christy asked behind Billy while Alan glared at Paul.

"There is…I own a store called Kirby paint and tile plus. We're out in the Westgate Shopping Center in Enid, Oklahoma. The 'plus' is for bathroom fixtures, fireplaces accessories, patio furniture stuff like that."

"I don't suppose that check you wrote us is any good." Billy told him angrily.

"This is great…we're in the worst place in the world and we're not even getting paid."

Everybody is now walking through the jungle. Alan walked in front of everybody taking the lead. Behind him were Billy and Christy holding hands and Udesky followed them rolling his eyes every time they snuck a kiss behind Alan. Finally, Paul and Amanda took the back arguing.

"Eric!" Amanda yelled and Paul sh'ed her.

"Quiet!" Alan scolded her.

"Stop that! Dr. Grant says this is dangerous territory." Paul told her.

"Well we should split up or something we could cover twice the area."

"No Dr. Grant says-"

"Dr. Grant says this, Dr. Grant says that…"

"Well what's the use of hiring an expert if we're not going to listen to him?"

"Because Dr. Grant isn't looking for Eric Dr. Grant is looking for the coast."

"Fine but when the Tryciclocops come after you, don't come crying to me."

"I never do." She muttered under her breath but he heard her.

"What?" he asked upset.

"Nothing."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"What did you say?!?"He yelled.

"Just drop it, Paul!" She yelled back. Their conversation trailed off and Udesky rolled his eyes walking to Billy's side.

"If we split up I'm going with you guys." Billy nodded. Christy looked ahead and saw something red tangled in the tree.

"Billy, what is that?" she pointed toward the tree and he followed her gaze.

"I think it's a parasail chute." Paul heard him and ran over to the yellow life vest on the floor with Amanda right behind him. He checked the label.

"Young adult." Was all he said.

"Eric." Amanda gasped and clutched the vest tight against her.

"Hey got something here!" Udesky yelled. Everyone turned around to see Udesky holding up a camcorder.

"That's Ben's!" Amanda yelled and snatched the camcorder from Udesky. She tried the power switch but the battery was dead.

"Here give that to me." Udesky told her and he took out his flashlight. He opened the bottom and took out the batteries.

"Can you fly one of these things?" Alan asked Billy.

"Maybe. If it's still intact." Billy replied looking up at the parasail.

"We should take it with us to signal any planes."

"It works!" Udesky yelled out. Alan, Billy and Christy walked behind Udesky to see the video. They saw Eric throwing a Frisbee at somebody in the beach.

"I filmed this the morning they left." Amanda said sadly. Ben ran towards Amanda.

"Here baby give me the camera. Come on." He grabbed it and the screen cut to a shot that is pointed at a boat.

"Wow this is amazing." The heard Eric say. But then the boat goes through fog and the camera is thrown side to side. When it stops it's pointed at a bloody boat.

"Oh my god there's rocks! Ben!" Eric yelled.

"Let me cut the line. Move your hands!" He yelled at Eric. The screen shows there feet dangling and the jungle coming into view fast. There's screams heard from both of them and tree branches breaking. Now the camera is pointed towards the jungle floor.

"You okay buddy?" Ben asked Eric sounding very hurt.

"I don't know , I think so." Eric answered.

"We're okay. It's going to be okay. Here let me unhook you." Eric grunts as he hits the floor.

"Okay your turn." Then he chuckles softly. "The camera is still on." He reaches up and turns it off and the picture turns into static.

"He's alive. I know he is. I can feel it." Christy felt bad for them. She couldn't even imagine what it's like to know your child could be dead. She stood a few feet away from Alan and Billy as they pulled on the parasail. It wouldn't budge so they pulled harder. Branches broke and out came a skeleton it hit Amanda and Christy. But Christy just fell to the ground and screamed. Amanda kept screaming since she was tangled to it. Billy reacted quicker than anybody and helped Christy up then everybody helped Amanda. Finally they got her untangled and she ran off into the jungle.

"Get her Mr. Kirby!" Alan yelled and Paul rushed after her.

"Amanda! Amanda, wait!" Paul yelled. Now they got a good look at Ben's remains. Christy shuddered and buried her face in Billy's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

**A/N: OKAY SHORT CHAPTER BUT MY SISTER IS BUGGING ME AND SHE WANTS TO USE THE COMPUTER SO I'LL WRITE MORE NEXT TIME PLEASE REAVIEW AND THANK YOU TO ****Dunedain ranger of the north**** ur right this is the best JP movie. And ****Perminatly Lost In Thought**** and ****bfmvfangirl**** you guys r great couldn't do this without you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Jurassic Park. I only own Christy**

Paul ran after Amanda and finally caught up with her pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry about Ben." He told her softly. Amanda was surprised when he hugged her but she didn't pull away.

"It's not Ben, Paul. It's Eric. He's alone somewhere around here. Our baby is all alone." When she said it out loud reality sunk into them. Eric might not be alive. "I guess I was hoping that with Ben around he would keep Eric safe." Paul looked down and his eye caught something. He pulled away from Amanda with wide eyes.

"Dr. Grant! You might want to see this." Paul called out.

_

Alan heard him and stopped folding the parachute with Christy, Billy, and Udesky. He went to check it out and Udesky followed leaving Billy and Christy alone. Christy sighed rolling her eyes and continued folding it. She froze when she heard a twig break behind her. Leaves crunched like someone or something was walking towards her.

"Billy…" she whispered but he couldn't hear her he kept folding the parachute. The footsteps were getting closer to her. "Billy…" she whispered a little louder but he still couldn't hear her. She heard crackling noises and only raptors made that noise when they spot a pray. A giant wave of fear and panic spread through her. She didn't move afraid of making sudden movements and causing them to attack. Her mind was screaming at Billy to stop moving and stay still. Billy packed the parachute into his backpack and finally turned to see Christy. Her eyes were wide, she was in a cold sweat, and her face was flushed. She looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"Christy? Baby what's wrong?" he crouched down next to her and brushed her hair back. She didn't even look at him only whispered raptors. Billy got tense and looked around but didn't see anything. "There's nothing." She finally got up and looked back. She let out a sigh of relief closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around Billy's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her hair. Christy opened her eyes and instantly tensed.

"Don't move." She whispered in Billy's ear. He listened to her but whispered why. "Giant T-Rex." The T Rex bent down and sniffed them then got up and kept walking the floor shook with each step as if there was an earthquake. Once Billy was sure it was far away he pulled away checking Christy.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, are you?" she asked back.

"I'm fine let's go." He grabbed her arm and ran towards the direction Alan and the others were.

They stopped running once they were there and Alan didn't even notice. He was too distracted by the football sized eggs in the nests around them. Billy and Christy saw them and Christy gasped. Billy counted the nests and there were twelve each with about six eggs in them. Christy let go of Billy's hand so he could take pictures of them.

"Raptors." Alan identified the species in an instant. Alan realized if this was their eggs they could be very close. "Come on we have to go." He walked to the right fast everyone following behind him but Christy ran in front of him pointing to the other direction.

"Maybe we should go the other way there's a Rex circling around there probably looking for a meal." Alan nodded and went the other way.

"Raptors don't look that big I mean comparatively." Udesky spoke up.

"We might live if we come across one." Alan started.

"Well that's good." Paul said.

"But you never come across just one." Christy stopped realizing something.

"Wait, where's Billy?" Alan turned around to see him missing. He gave Christy a look and she went running back towards the eggs with Alan right behind her.

"Billy! Billy!" They both yelled in uni-son.

"I thought we weren't supposed to yell?" Amanda asked with a pout. Paul just shrugged.

"Billy?!?" they yelled again and Billy came out from behind a tree where the eggs were.

"Yeah?" he asked. Christy sighed in relief and threw herself on him he managed to catch her.

"Don't scare me like that." She told him.

"I'm sorry baby." He apologized sealing it with a kiss.

"Alright alright that's enough." Alan said. They stopped kissing but still held each other.

"Sorry Alan. Hey I got some great pictures of the nest you know this proves that raptors raised their young in colonies."

"Yeah well don't stay behind anymore if I lose you I'm stuck with these people."

"Again I'm right here." Christy said frustrated with her father.

_

They kept going up a hill, all six of them tired, hungry, and thirsty. They looked down the hill to see a wrecked building. Paul immediately perks up with hope that Eric is in there.

"Eric is in there I know he is. I'm willing to bet my bottom dollar." Paul stated excited and made his way down the hill with Amanda in tow. Alan shook his head sighing; he recognized the building but still followed.

"What do you think it is?"Billy asked Christy. She just shrugged her shoulders taking a sip of her water bottle. Billy went down the hill and Christy held onto his shoulders from behind so she wouldn't fall.

"As far as I'm concerned Four Seasons." Udesky joked. Christy chuckled but it quickly turned into a gasp at the sight in front of her. Where the jungle ended there was a completely destroyed compound. Abandoned cars were everywhere on the overgrown parking lot. Some on their side others upside down but they were all shreds. Vines covered up everything. They took over the walls and floor. Flapping was heard and a jumpy Christy gasped and looked up; only to see birds. She sighed catching Billy staring at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her concern clear in his voice.

"I don't have a good feeling about that building." She told him a little shaky as they reached the bottom and were closer to the doors.

"Only that building?" Udesky mumbled.

They went passed the doors being very cautious for any threats around them. Everything inside was destroyed. Chairs were pulled apart, there was dust everywhere, and vines were everywhere.

"Eric! Eric!" Amanda shouted. Christy spotted a phone but knew it was useless. Everyone immediately saw it too but Amanda was the first to react.

"What the hell." She mumbled and picked it up holding it to her ear hearing silence. She shook her head and everyone let go of the breath they were holding. Alan shook his head and continued further into the building with everyone in tow. They came to a hallway that held two vending machines. Paul quickly reached into his pockets and pulled out change.

"Let's see. I've got about forty cents. How about you guys?" Paul asked. Billy rolled his eyes and picked up his leg smashing in the window of the other vending machine with his boot. He reached in avoiding the glass and pulled out a bunch of snacks checking the expiration date. He handed some to Christy and grabbed more for everybody else.

"Thank god for preservatives." Christy told him as she opened her bag of chips once again following her dad and Billy. Paul stood there dumbfounded and tried to smash into the other one but the glass refused to break. Paul tried not to yelp and limped away.

They came to two doors that Alan and Billy opened. They went inside only to be met with a shocking sight. There was incredible technology right in front of them. Empty incubators took up most of the room. In them were dinosaur fetuses and parts. An enormous freezer had its plugs pulled. Conveyor belts crossed the room at different angles and levels.

"This is how you make dinosaurs?" Amanda wondered out loud.

"No. This is how you play god." Alan answered.

"Okay if I take pictures?" Billy asked and Alan nodded. Billy held up his camera taking pictures. Christy noticed he didn't put his camera in his lucky bag. She was suspicious but quickly shook it off going back to looking at the cylindrical tanks filled with dinosaur fetuses.

"Christy." Billy called out and she turned. He snapped a picture of her catching her off guard. She gasped and slapped his arm.

"Hey! Warn me." She scolded him. He chuckled and pecked her lips. She went back to looking at the tanks and noticed something weird. One of them had a full grown head of a raptor in it.

"Hey, Billy .Take a picture of this one there's something strange about it."

"Which one is it?" He asked her but before she could answer the raptor lunged at her from behind the tank. She screamed and Billy pulled her away from its reach. It couldn't get through so they took the chance to run.

"Christy!" Alan shouted. "Back out move! Go!" Billy held her hand as they ran to the back of the building. They reached a room that had many over sized cages. It looked like a kennel. The raptor was close on their tail. Udesky, Alan, and Paul quickly ducked into one of the kennels. Billy, Christy, and Amanda quickly went into one but the raptor was right behind them. Before they could swing the door shut behind them the raptor smashed into it. He rammed into the door trapping them in a triangle between the door and the corner of the cage. The angry raptor desperately tried to get a bite out of them but it couldn't reach. Alan, Paul, and Udesky tried to catch its attention so it would go to them but the raptor wasn't falling for it. Suddenly it looked up and saw a wide open space. It began to climb up.

"Push!" Amanda yelled. They pushed the raptor to another triangular enclose. The door locked in place. They run to the back but Alan stops when he hears the raptor begin to cry out.

"It's calling for help." He said astonished. They all ran out to a giant filled only to be met with more dinosaurs. A stampede of Hadrosaurs head towards them. Billy grips Christy's hand as they run through the middle of the stampede. But they are still pulled apart from each other. Alan comes across Billy's camera bag. He picks it up and keeps running.

"HEAD FOR THE TREES!" He yelled over the noise. Christy ran to the nearest tree but was stopped short by the raptors. She was immediately covered by the Hadrosaurs and she took the opportunity to run. She ran the other direction until she was far into the jungle out of anyone's sight. Alan was lost in the jungle when he stopped running when he caught sight of a few raptors talking amongst themselves. He ducked down behind a tree trying to avoid them but it was useless. As soon as he peeked out to see if they were still there one was looking him right in the eye face to face. He jumped back as they crowded around him. In his mind this was it. His time was up. However out of nowhere came a small canister drops down and green smoke appears. The raptors flew much to Alan's surprise and a boy covered with leaves jumps out grabbing his hand pulling him somewhere. He covers his mouth to keep from breathing in the gas and runs behind him. Meanwhile Amanda, Paul, and Billy climbed a giant tree to get away from the stampede.

"Where's Udesky?" Amanda asked when they heard a scream. They look down to see him thrown across the floor. Amanda gasps. "Oh my god he's dead." Udesky moved a little and Amanda quickly went to help him. "No he's not!"

"Amanda, wait!" Paul shouted getting a bad feeling in his gut. Amanda slipped and fell back hanging on to the tree branch with her legs. She screamed when raptors came out of nowhere. Billy and Paul helped her up.

"Oh my god they set a trap." Billy whispered. Billy realizes Christy and his bag are missing assuming she took it he panicked.

"CHRISTY!! CHRISTY!! ALAN!" He yelled out afraid for the first time in years.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to take this out but here it is hope you guys like it. Please review. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Jurassic Park. I only own Christy**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update in awhile my dad was in the hospital for almost a month because he had a stroke. But I'm back now and my dad's, fine thank god, so on with the story. : )**

Alan followed the moving bush to the compound and climbed into a tipped over truck. He was surprised that Eric Kirby lasted eight weeks when he couldn't even last thirty hours. He was worried sick about his daughter hoping that she's with Billy and he's taking care of her. He pulled Billy's bag closer to him knowing Billy's missing it.

Christy leaned back against the tall tree thinking about Billy and her dad. Wondering if they were ok…if they were alive. She was scared she didn't know what to do. Probably the only thing she can do is head for the coast. It'll be hard but that's where her dad is headed…if he's still alive. She didn't even notice tears were running down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and fell asleep.

On the other side of the island Billy rested against the tree while Amanda and Paul slept. He couldn't stop thinking about Christy and his promise to keep her safe. He broke it and now she might be...gone. If you look deep into his eyes you can see a storm of guilt.

"We can't just stop looking Eric, Christy, and Dr. Grant are out there somewhere!" Amanda said.

"I want to find them to but we can't do a bit of good right now. For every scary thing we saw in the daylight, I'll bet there's ten times more of them at night." Paul replied then turned to Billy. "Right?"

"I don't know." Billy replied sadly. Paul stood shocked.

"I thought you were an expert."

"No Dr. Grant was."

"Well Dr. Grant isn't here, so we're going to have to figure out what to do ourselves." Amanda said impressed by her own determination. "So what do we do?" Nobody said anything. Amanda gave up and moved to another branch with tears in her eyes.

"I just want you to know Amanda it's not your fault what happened." Paul tried to comfort her. Amanda looked up at him confused. "Eric has always been headstrong, and you throw Ben Hildebrand into the mix and well…" he trailed off.

"Well what?" Amanda asked.

"Well damn it, I don't speak ill of the dead. What I'm trying to say is it was just a crazy accident. The exact same thing would have happened if he was with me. You can't go beating yourself about it."

"This wouldn't have happened if he was with you. I mean you drive five miles below the speed limit. I've totaled three cars in five years."

"That one time was just a bumper." Paul tried to reason with her.

"He would have been safe. Completely, entirely, suffocatingly safe…." She paused holding back the tears that wanted to escape so badly. "I would have him to see more of the world than Enid, Oklahoma. I wanted to see more of the world than Enid, Oklahoma. And so yes, it's my fault that this happened. I'm sorry that you have to be here." Paul shook his head and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm not sorry at all."

-

Billy stared at them knowing that even though they didn't show it they were still in love and this is bringing them closer. How does he know? Christy told him. And she was right. This whole… experience is bringing them all closer.

'Christy baby…where are you?' Billy thought sadly.

-

Christy sighed as she woke up. She stretched and leaned back on the tree trying to think of a plan to get out of there. She heard a tree branch break and jumped almost falling from the tree. She leaned closer to the tree so whatever was down there couldn't see her.

"Know what it is?" She heard a boy say.

"A raptor claw. I have one to a fossil." Alan replied. Christy gasped hearing her dad's voice.

"Mine's new."

"Dad?" Christy called out. Alan looked up at the tree to see his daughter there.

"Christy get down here." She nodded and began to climb down but lost her footing and fell with a loud thump.

"Ow. Damn dad you could have caught me!" She growled as she stood up dusting off.

"It's okay your head broke your fall." She heard laughter and looked down at a boy, who was only a couple inches shorter than her, covered in dirt and muck. Alan hugged a frowning Christy laughing.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but that was funny." He managed to get out through his laughing.

"Well dad I'm glad my misery amuses you." She said sarcastically. "Where's Billy?"

"I don't know I thought he was with you." Alan replied while picking leaves out of her hair.

"Oh…" She got sad and Alan noticed.

"Billy's smart honey. Don't worry about him worry about yourself. He's probably with Mr. and Mrs. Kirby. This brings me to introduce you to Eric Kirby." Christy gasped and looked at him. "Eric this is my daughter Christy."

"Hi." He said smiling at her and looking her up and down.

"Hi." She replied. Alan started walking again and Christy and Eric immediately followed him.

"Okay Eric how much of this island have you explored?" Alan asked.

"Not much I usually stay close to the compound. I figured if anyone came looking for me it's the first place they'd start." Eric replied still watching Christy. Christy looked at him and smiled back.

"Smart." She complimented him. He blushed and thanked her.

-

On the other side of the island Billy, Amanda, and Paul woke up and climbed down the tree.

"We need to stick to the plan head for the coast." Billy told them bending down and taking a drink from a little stream.

"What about Eric, Christy, and Dr. Grant?" Amanda asked shocked that he's not going to look for them.

"Going to the coast was Alan's idea. If he's alive, that's where he's headed." Billy replied.

"What about Eric and Christy?" She asked again. Billy repressed the instinct to say Eric's dead and Christy might be to. Closing his eyes he silently prayed that Christy was alive and headed for the coast.

"They probably have a better chance by the coast as it is. They probably figured that all the big dinosaurs would live in the center of the island." Paul tried rationalize. "Right?"

"Sure." Billy mumbled.

-

"Ok we need to head to the coast." Alan interrupted Eric and Christy's stories and laughter. They got along great like if they were friends for years.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked serious all of a sudden.

"Yes. Why?" Alan and Christy looked at him confused.

"Because the closer you get to the water, the bigger the things get." Eric replied with a shudder.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Christy tried to reassure him but she was skeptical to. She felt scared and she wished Billy was there to hold her. She shuddered at the thought. She's always been very independent but ever since she met Billy she can't help but feel dependant of him and she hates it.

"Um could we…um m-maybe stop for a little bit I have to…"Eric trailed off blushing and avoiding Christy's eyes. Alan chuckled.

"Go for it kid." Eric nodded and rushed off.

"Be careful." Christy called after him.

"You're treating him like a little brother." Alan commented with a smirk.

"Well I feel like her is…don't tell Charlie."

"Don't worry I won't."

"I hope Billy's ok." Christy said with a sigh.

"You two are getting awfully close." Alan cleared his throat and avoided her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped at him knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"You two were outside alone."

"We weren't doing anything dad!" She yelled at him. She couldn't help it her own father was practically calling her a slut.

"Use protection."

"Dad the most protection we are going to need is chap stick."

"Sure. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Dad! I'm still a virgin and I can't believe you don't trust me. I've talked about this with Billy and I'm not having sex, risk getting pregnant and end up ruining my future. I'm waiting until I get married. Believe it or not! And where the hell is this coming from. You're saying this now that we're in the middle of an island filled with things that want to eat us and I'm not even sure Billy is still alive! So nothing to worry about dad!" She didn't realize she was crying until Alan hugged her and she was sobbing clinging on to his shirt.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm just being over protective and I guess in case I don't make it I just want to have "the talk" with you." She chuckled and sniffled controlling her crying.

"Yeah well mom beat you to it." He heard her even though it was muffled since her face was buried in his chest. "Daddy don't say that we're getting off this island together." Alan was about to reply when cough interrupted him. They looked up to see Eric standing there awkwardly.

"Um I'm sorry for ruining your moment and everything but we should get going." Eric told them while playing with the bottom of his shirt. Alan nodded and pulled away.

"He's right let's get going." Christy wiped her tears and followed him.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked her and she nodded offering him a weak smile.

-

As Christy, Eric, and Alan walked Eric suddenly stopped.

"Do you hear that?" Eric asked. Christy stopped and tried to listen. She heard a faint ring. It sounded like a phone.

"Yeah what is that?" She asked back.

"That's my dad's phone his stupid satellite phone." He replied with a grin.

"How do you know?" Alan asked before Eric took off running in the direction.

"Wait, Eric!" Christy yelled and ran after him with Alan right behind her.

"I went with him to pick it out!" he shouted back and then sang the little tone. As they reached a hill they saw Amanda, Paul, and Billy. Christy stopped and smiled then ran even faster. They reached the gate and climbed through it. Eric was embraced by his parents and Billy and Christy hugged with the gate in between them. They pulled away and kissed each other passionately.

They broke the kiss and Billy rested his forehead against Christy's.

"You're alright, you're not hurt? I'm so sorry I promised I would protect you but I didn't keep it. I-" Billy rambled on and Christy laughed shutting him up with another kiss.

"Alright, alright I know you missed each other but geez stop already." Alan scolded them and pushed them apart. "Nice to see you, Billy." Billy chuckled.

"You too, Alan. Oh I see you have my bag." It was Alan's turn to chuckle. He pulled on the strap.

"Yeah, lucky strap."

"Eric, how did you find us?" Amanda and Paul asked him while showering him with kisses.

"That stupid ringtone of the satellite phone." They looked at him confused.

"Paul where's your phone?" Paul searched his pockets shaking his head.

"The last I saw it Nash had it." Realization spreads on them as the giant dinosaur that attacked the plane made itself visible. It gave a roar and chased after them. They all ran towards a giant hole and Alan, Christy, and Eric jumped through it quickly. The dinosaur roared just as they sighed in relief and rammed the gate breaking it and once again chasing them. They screamed and ran to a shack not far away locking themselves in.

Finally, once again they hug and Eric is crying. Billy won't let Christy go.

"Sweetheart, you're okay. You're okay. You're okay." Amanda repeated.

"Never had a doubt. Never did. Us Kirby men, we stick around, huh?" Paul joked.

"Yeah we do" Eric agreed. Amanda licked her shirt tail and tried to clean him.

"Honey, there's not enough spit in the world for that." Paul said and Amanda laughed for the first time since her son went missing.

-

Billy looks at Alan and sees he's still holding his bag.

"Alan let me take the bag from you."

"No it's fine Billy."

"Alan come on you carried it all this way and it's my bag." Billy tried to convince him. He glanced at Christy as she joked around with Eric.

"No don't worry its fine." Alan assured him.

"Alan, give me the bag." Billy demanded. Alan stared at him and pulled bag the zipper opening the bag. Inside there were raptor eggs. Alan looked up at Billy in shock. Billy sighed avoiding Alan's eyes then heard.

"Oh my god. Billy…" He turned to see a shocked Christy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Jurassic Park. I only own Christy**

"Billy? Answer me, why do you have those?"Christy stared at him, anger and betrayal running through her body.

"Chris, baby, I just wanted to help-" Billie couldn't finish as Christy cut him off.

"Help what? Yourself? Why would you get those eggs and put us all in more danger than we already were in." Christy backed away from him slowly, then turned completely and stared out the large broken windows. Billy stared at her, desperate to try to get her to understand. He turned to look at him mentor and best friend, Alan just shook his head at him.

"I can't talk to you right now Billie." Disgust was clearly there in Alan's voice.

"Please, okay? Just yell at me. Call me an idiot, an asshole, stupid. Tell me I screwed up because I know I did. By the time I got the eggs I thought it was the greatest idea in the world, and then I realized I was being stupid, but I realized that too late. I thought if we could get a raptor back to the mainland, we could get serious money for it. Enough to fund the digging for 10 years, more, whatever it took. It was with the best intentions. You have to believe me." His eyes looked at him, sadness and pain in them, even regret. Alan finally turned to him.

"Some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best intention. You rushed in with no thought to the consequences, to yourself or anyone else. You're no different than the people who built this place." Grant turned and went with his daughter; standing next to her he looked out at the fog, knowing there was most likely water under it all.

"I can't believe he did that." Christy muttered, anger going through her veins.

"He thought he was doing what was best for us, Chris. Everybody makes mistakes, even me." Alan smirked. Christy immediately looked at him, surprise written all over her face.

"What? You're the one that said what he did is unacceptable. Why are you saying this?"

"Because, he needs to learn a lesson, having the two people he cares about most in the entire world be angry at him, is the worst punishment. But what he did, he did for us he just thought he was helping. Sure it was stupid but its purpose was to help us."

"Well you might not be mad at him, but I sure as hell am. Dad, he knowingly put us in danger, is that helping?"

"Christy, he knew I can take care of myself and he would protect you with his life."

"And that justifies what he did?" Alan sighed, bulls are less stubborn then his daughter.

"Of course not."

"Then why are you set on defending him." With the last word, Christy turned and headed downstairs. The first thing that met her was pure fog; she couldn't even see two feet in front of her. However, she didn't pay attention too caught up in her own rage.

Billy noticed Christy wasn't in the room, not wanting her to be alone, even if she was mad at him, he went down the staircase, the only way out. He found her staring off into space, with that look that told him she was trying to decide something. Taking a step toward her, he hesitated. If he touched her he'd probably meet the palm of her hand. Then again, if he doesn't do anything then she would continue to be mad at him. Taking a chance he stepped behind her and just wrapped his arms around her. She gasped in surprise, then realized it was him and started to struggle.

"Billy let me go!" She yelled at him. Rolling his eyes he turned her just to get a chance to kiss her. As he pressed his lips to hers, she tried to pull away but the hug was holding down her arms and one of his hands were forcing her head towards his. The longer he held her the less she struggled. Christy felt her anger melting away, as she stopped struggling completely he let her arms go so she could wrap them around his neck. His kisses seemed to always melt away her anger; she hated that fact about him. He smiled into the kiss knowingly. His tongue crept into her mouth and tangled around hers. They kissed for awhile until she pulled away for air. "You jerk, I hate that you do that." He laid his forehead on hers and smirked.

"I really am sorry, Chris. I didn't mean it to get so carried away and I just thought how much it will help your dad and now he's pissed at me."

"Well to tell you the truth he's not that mad at you, he will be mad at me when he realizes how soon I gave in." She giggled and kissed him again.

"I'm surprised you gave in so quickly, usually I have to beg and plead for days." She laid her head on his shoulder and laughed.

"Yeah well don't get used to it, I thought it over and realized we might not have a few days." He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Don't think like that, we're getting out of here alive, I promise." A smile spread over his face when she kissed his neck tenderly with such love. "I love you, Christy."He felt her tense and panic shook him, did she not feel the same way? Pulling away her blue eyes stared up at him.

"That's the first time you tell me that." Shock clear in her voice. He sighed in relief.

"Yes it is, and it's true, Christy Karen Grant I love you more than anything in the world." He smiled at her and she still looked in shock.

"That's the first time you said that to me." She whispered again.

"Yeah it is." His smile left when she pulled away and smacked him. "Ow, what did I do?"

"You jerk! The first time you tell me you love me and we're stuck in this hell hole!" She was mad, he didn't understand why.

"Well I really needed you to know." Her mood quickly changed she started laughing and wrapped her arms around his neck again. His hands found their way to her hips.

"I love you, too. You jerk." He smiled and they both leaned in for a kiss. This one was more passionate, slow and filled with love. They both felt that special connection and wanted it to last forever. They were interrupted by a breaking sound. Alan and the Kirby's were going down the stairs when one broke. Pulling away they turned to find Alan staring at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? You are stubborn with me, but one kiss from this one and you're temper melts away." He shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh dad, like mom doesn't have the same effect on you."

"Had. That's what divorce is for. When you lose that feeling."Christy laughed. "Ok let's get a move on, Christy stay close who knows what territory we're about to enter."

"It's ok Alan, she's safe with me." Billy told him, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"She better be." Alan warned and began walking down a metal path. Christy met Amanda's eyes and Mrs. Kirby winked at her with a smirk on her face. Christy blushed and went after her dad, with Billy close behind her. Billy noticed how the stairs squeaked, who knew how old they were. Christy was in front of him so he lightly grabbed her arm and pushed her behind him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to him.

"I'd rather go in front in case the staircase doesn't hold." He replied and she looked down observing the stairs, they looked rusty, like they will go down in any minute. She quickly took a hold of Billy's hand; he looked at her and snuck in a kiss to her lips. She smiled and entwined their fingers. Their little moment was broken when they heard a loud break and Alan's grunt. The stairs under Alan's feet didn't hold and he almost fell down if it weren't for Billy's hold on him. Grunting and struggling Billy pulled Alan up.

"Thanks Billy." Alan patted his shoulder.

"No problem Alan."

"Dad, are you okay?" Alan nodded at his daughter, and then tried to figure out a way of how to get out of the place they were in. Then they heard the crash of the stairs falling. "That took a long time to hit the bottom, how high up are we?" Christy asked in fear.

"Pretty high up apparently." Billy replied taking a hold of her hand again.

"Maybe we should try it this way." Christy pointed the other way into a catwalk that disappears into the fog. "But does it go all the way?"

"Only one way to find out." Amanda spoke up behind them. Christy's stomach started to turn at the thought of how high they were. Grant walked towards the catwalk with Christy right behind him. The catwalk squeaked loudly, Grant looked back at his daughter.

"Maybe we should do this one at a time, kiddo." Christy nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Be careful, daddy." Alan nodded at her and started forward. Everyone held their breath as Dr. Grant's footsteps caused loud squeaks on the catwalk, they slowly got lighter and lighter the farther he went, and then abruptly stopped all together. Fear gripped at Christy, she couldn't even talk. Billy noticed and spoke for her.

"Alan!" He shouted into the fog. No answer. Christy started forward, but Billy grabbed her from behind. "Wait. Give him a second."

"Billy what if something's wrong." She whispered.

"Come on over! One at a time!" A distant voice called out and everyone's sighs of relief were clear.

"Ok my turn." Christy said. Billy nodded and gave her a long kiss. The Kirby's politely turned away.

"Careful, love you." He told her softly, she returned it and turned towards her fate.

"See you on the other side." She turned to tell everyone and took her first step forward. Billy's eyes never left her form, until the fog completely surrounded her and he couldn't see her anymore. Christy turned back and didn't see anyone, nor could she see her father in front of her. Every step, every squeak, made her jump in fear. Her steps were slow and careful, her teeth chattered, she was holding her breath, until she felt a hand come out and grab her, she let out a little scream then realized it was her father and breathed out in relief hugging him.

"Christy!" She heard behind her far away, Billy.

"I'm fine Billy! My dad just scared me!" Alan shook his head.

"Ok Amanda come on over, watch your steps!"

Amanda took a step forward only to have Eric cling to her. She looked down at his scared eyes staring back at her, he had her eyes. She smiled at him.

"Eric its ok, you'll be right behind me." She reassures him. Paul holds Eric back.

"We're not going anywhere I promise." He told his son. Eric nodded sadly.

"We're all together now Eric." Amanda tells him and shares a look with Paul and steps onto the catwalk. Amanda shares the same experience Christy went through, she sucked it up and ended at the other end of the catwalk joining Christy and Alan. Christy was too distracted looking around at the place they were in. It dawned on her, they were in a birdcage.

Eric stepped onto the platform after assuring his dad he could do it. He could hear Paul behind him encouraging him. There was a gust of wind and a thud, causing the catwalk to sway. Slowly going forward he saw a figure in front of him, it was big, almost the size of a human.

"Mom?" He asked carefully.

Alan walks forward holding on to the rail, he touches some white substance that he sends falling off the rail. Christy looks at him knowingly pointing around them.

"Oh my god." Realization hit Alan.

"What is it?" Amanda asks.

"A birdcage." Alan and Christy answer in unison, right when they hear Eric scream.

Eric watched in horror at the full grown Pterodactyl in front of him, its huge wings folded at its sides like a bat. It walked like a human, upright on its clawed feet. Eric didn't even realize he let out a scream. The creature looks at him with a demonic stare. Eric reacts quickly and runs back the way he came as fast as he could, completely forgetting how high he was, only fearing for his life. The creature acted quickly and took off after Eric. It jumped up and spread its thirty foot wings.

"Eric!" Paul screams running on the catwalk after his son, not caring about his own safety.

"It won't hold!" Billy screamed after him. Suddenly Eric emerges from the fog, his face twisted in horror, Paul and Billy watch as the creature grabs onto Eric's shoulders with its clawed feet and takes off.

"Eric!" Paul screams again running down the catwalk trying to keep his son in his sight. Billy runs after him, then gets an idea, he runs back to the observatory room and knows how to save Eric.

Amanda, Alan, and Christy hear everything; Amanda takes off down the catwalk to where Paul is screaming for her son. Christy looks around and realizes Billy is missing.

"Dad! Where's Billy?" Christy takes off down the catwalk s well, Alan pounds down the catwalk after her. Paul is now running down the catwalk until he reaches the Canyon wall and turns a corner running down another enclosed catwalk leading deeper into the Canyon.

"Paul! Where is he can you see him?" Amanda screams trying to reach Paul.

"I'm trying! That thing took him that way!" Paul points to the last place he saw his son. The Pterodactyl struggles with Eric's weight. Eric looks down at the river under him, now fearing being dropped into it. The wind is fierce in his face. The creature swooped to a bunch of rocks and dropped Eric there. Eric lands right onto dinosaur bones picked clean. He quickly spots a human skull. Before he could scream he sees a bunch of baby Pterodactyls going after him with their sharp beaks snapping at him. Eric picked up the human skull and chucked it at the babies they ducked and it gave Eric a chance to run and hop rock to rock.

Christy kept running until she saw Billy leaning out of the observatory room, she instantly knew what he was doing.

"Billy! No!" She screamed at him almost in tears. Billy looked up as he heard his love yell for him.

"I can get to him!" he yelled back. Alan finally reaches his daughter and sees Billy.

"Billy! Wait!" Billy looks at him with an excited yet terrified grin on his face.

"I can get to him!" Billy yells back and jumps off the railing.

"No! Billy!" Christy screams, this time tears are free falling down her face. She can't turn away, she can't let him leave her sight; she has to hold on to him.

Billy past Christy on his way down giving her a wink, he felt bad that she was crying but he knew he had to do this. Billy pulled the string and let the parachute come out. Not only did it slow his descent it allowed him to catch the wind and go higher. He carefully maneuvered it to barely miss the canyon wall. He finds Eric and swoops towards him. He tries going for him but swoops just above him, his reach is too high.

"Hold on, Eric!" He yells at him, watching as the baby Pterodactyls snipped at him. Billy circled around for another attempt. Christy, Amanda, and Alan run to where Paul is. Paul sees he has a chance to jump onto the rocks, though they are very far away. He steps back and goes for the jump, but stops short, he chickens out. Amanda and Alan are right behind him, Christy runs slower trying to keep Billy in her sight, when another Pterodactyl crashes in front of Paul facing Amanda, Alan, and Christy. The catwalk groans with the extra weight.

Billy rounded again and this time got close enough for Eric to jump o him holding on to his leg. Right when Billy thinks they're home free the Pterodactyl swoops up and with its beak makes a rip into the parachute.

Christy doesn't see it so ends up running in front of the Pterodactyl past Alan and Amanda, Alan tries to reach out and grab her barely managing to pull her back before the creature gets her. The catwalk proves weak as the weight of the bird makes it crash down. Alan and Amanda manage to hold on, but Christy falls. Her scream echoes, Billy hears her. He turns to see in time Paul grab her hand and pull her up. He sighs in relief and turns back to their problem. Billy tries to keep aloft, then makes a decision and goes as low as he could.

"Let go!" he yelled at Eric and Eric let go, now a safe distance from the river he lands safely. Trying to keep control of the parachute he did a hard right, but that ended up making him crash into the canyon, pain coursed through his whole body, but instead of falling straight into the river, the parachute caught on rocks and held him against the canyon.

His four friends fought to get away from the creature but the bird climbed back up and completely broke through the catwalk, all four of them went tumbling into the river. Billy watched as Christy disappeared into the river. He struggled against the harness ignoring his pain. However, his weight is holding him down onto the harness and he can't let go, he saw Paul, Amanda, and Alan resurface, but Christy was nowhere to be seen.

"Alan! Alan! Where's Christy!" He panicked and tried his hardest to get out of the harness. Alan tried to swim towards where Christy was but the downward current was pulling him the other way, he wasn't strong enough to fight it. What no one knew was that Christy had hit her head on a rock at the bottom of the river, and was knocked unconscious, as she was pulled by the current. Paul and Amanda pull themselves onto shore and find their son hiding behind some rocks searching for Billy.

Christy's body turns up and a Pterodactyl spots her going straight for her.

"No! Hey, over here!" Billy screams at it trying to get it to go to him. The bird takes the bait and goes straight for the helpless guy. Billy's fate gets worse as a whole flock goes after him, the biggest one looks him straight in the eye and lunges at him, Billy dodged it as best he could and it ended up biting the harness setting Billy free. Billy plunges into the river, instead of going to shore with Alan and the rest of his companions he goes after the love of his life. He's just strong enough to reach her, he notices the blood on her head and grabs her waist swimming to shore with one arm. He gets there and pulls her up, immediately giving her CPR. After a long minute she shoots up spitting out water. Billy laughs and pushes her hair out of her face, giving her a kiss.

Christy comes back awake and the first thing she sees is Billy. She smiles and kisses him back.

"You are a jackass." She smacked him.

"You love me." She laughs and nods her head kissing him again.

"I do, I love you."

"I love you, too" He smiles, then they hear Alan behind them.

"Billy watch out!" They turn to see the flock headed straight for them. Billy does the only thing he can think of, he pushes Christy into the water and runs the other way so they follow him. Christy falls in, but quickly pushes her way back out in time to see the creatures chasing Billy. Their beaks break into his skin and he screams falling into the river.

"No!" Christy screams and runs after him. Alan gets there in time to grab her and keep her from running. All they see resurface is bright red blood. "Billy!" Christy screams again this time breaking down is sobs. Alan tries his best to calm down his daughter.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm sorry, he's gone." Alan said with tears in his own eyes.

**A/N: AHHHH! NO! This almost made me cry. Sorry for taking so long to update, partly it was because of school and then because my decision on having to either kill of Billy or not. Well maybe its not over…haha ok I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for all the reviews. I'll update soon this time I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Jurassic Park. I only own Christy**

**A/N: HI! I just wanted to say sorry if this story seems different from the movie, I haven't seen it in awhile so I'm just reading off of the script.**

Alan held his daughter as she cried; he heard the Pterodactyls and stood up with Christy.

"Christy, we have to go." Alan whispered in her ear. She shook her head, still sobbing.

"No, I won't leave him." She shot up and ran for the river, as soon as she made a quick movement the Pterodactyls lunged for them. Alan reacted quickly and pulled her, he threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and kicked for him to let her down. The Kirby's made a move as soon as they saw the birds; they jumped into the river and swam under the aviary wall. Alan did they same thing, still holding Christy to him. Christy didn't expect to hit water; she gasped and ended up chocking on water. They resurfaced on the other side; Alan pulled them up onto a rusty old boat the Kirby's found. Christy crawled further on to the boat and gasped for air.

"I'm sorry, honey. I had to do it." Alan sat next to his daughter rubbing her back. Once she regained her breathe she started crying again. Alan held her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Dad, he's gone. I'll never see him." Was all she said, Alan silently nodded and just held her, a few tears passing down his face.

The Kirby's watched as they grieved. Amanda held Eric and cried silently with them, Billy saved her child, and ended up giving his own to save the person he loves. She stared at that horrible giant cage they had been in and didn't even know. She heard Paul curse and turned towards him as Eric sat next to the Grant's and just held Christy's hand.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Paul pulled the string one more time and the engine roared to life. She helped him bail the water.

"My own kid was right in front of me and I didn't even do a damn thing." Amanda instantly understood.

"You couldn't make that jump." She tries to sooth him.

"I should have tried, it should be me on that beach back there not Billy, just look at what happened." He couldn't look her in the eye.

"How would you have helped him?" He didn't answer. "He needs you, Paul. He needs us."

"He could have died." Amanda looked down, not even wanting to think that.

"But he didn't, and neither did you, and I'm glad about that." Paul didn't reply.

Eric watched them, Christy's hand held his tightly.

"Do you have any other kids, you know a son?" He decided to spark a conversation with Alan. Alan shook his head.

"No, but I've studied them in the wild." Christy chuckled, she had been there when he had this conversation with Billy, and Billy had asked the same thing. Just the thought of Billy, brought more tears to her eyes. She felt Eric squeeze her hand trying to comfort her.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a theory, that there are two kinds of boys; those who want to be astronomers and those who want to be astronauts."

"I want to be an astronaut." Eric confessed.

"See, I was the opposite. I never understood why anyone would want to go into space. It's so dangerous. You do one thing wrong and you're dead. The astronomer - or the paleontologist - gets to study these amazing things from a place of complete safety. And truthfully, everything you really need to learn, you can learn it from the ground." Eric nodded. "Christy here wanted to be an astronaut. While Billy," He paused waiting for a reaction from his daughter, she sniffled and he continued. "He wanted to be an astronomer."

"But then you never get to go into space." Eric asked steering the conversation back.

"Exactly, the difference between imagining how things might be and seeing how they really are. To be able to touch them, that is what Billy wanted to do."

"I was just fine watching from a safe distance." Christy whispered. Alan brushed her hair back, when he looked at his hand he noticed red liquid on it.

"Christy, you're bleeding." He checked her head and saw a cut on it, it didn't look bad but it was still bleeding; he needed to get the bleeding to stop, but how?

"Yeah, I hit my head on a rock. I'll be fine." Alan ignored her and ripped the hem of his shirt off; he pressed it to her head. As Alan tried to get the bleeding to stop, Christy thought back to the day she met Billy. She smiled slightly when she remembered that he had once told her he didn't like her when he met her.

"_Dad, why do I have to come on this 'digging trip'? It's spring break, I just want to go to sunny fresh beautiful Palm Beach with my friends, not be in this hot dirty site that is bound to make me miserable for the next two weeks." Christy reached up and fixed her hat as a strong wind almost knocked it off of her. The wind was horrible; it kept dragging the dirt all over the place. When she adjusted it she looked up and met a pair of amused chocolate eyes. Her blue eyes widened slightly at the very attractive guy that stared at her with a smirk on his face, showing off sexy dimples._

"_It's not all that bad; you discover something new every day, even if it's only about the scientists. They tend to get very gossipy."The hot strange guy commented to her. She had to tilt her head up to talk look at him. She immediately smiled at him and brushed her hair behind her ear, a habit she had when she was around a guy she liked. As soon as she did that Alan knew her meeting his apprentice was going to be trouble. "I'm Billy."_

"_Hi, I'm Christy." She held out her hand and he took it in his bigger ones, they looked down and realized that Billy's dirty hands had gotten Christy's dirty. They laughed and he tugged her hand a little._

"_Sorry." Billy looked at her for a reaction, he expected her to be disgusted._

"_It's ok; my hands are going to get dirty anyway, if my dad has anything to say about it."_

"_I do, and you are not going to Palm Beach to end up in a wet t-shirt contest." Alan muttered, Christy blushed, and she could not believe her dad had just said that about her._

"_Really? I think I have a pretty good shot at winning, what do you think Billy?" Christy smiled wanting to get back at her dad._

"_I think if I want to keep interning I should keep my mouth shut." Christy blushed; she couldn't stop thinking about how cute he was. _

_Billy kept staring at her; so she was the spoiled brat the other interns were talking about. He noticed her get out of Alan's truck and had to see for himself if she really was a brat, he had been interning for about six months and finally got to meet the famous Christy Grant. Not once had he imagined she would be this beautiful. She looked more like Ellie, but had Alan's humor. Alan has been talking about her for two months, he was very excited about taking his daughter to 'learn what he does'. Despite being that attractive, he knew she would get on his nerves quickly; she was too spoiled for his taste._

_Christy kept staring at him, obvious to his non interested thoughts, maybe this trip wouldn't be that bad after all._

Christy took the rag from her dad and pressed it to her head. That day changed her life, the second day she had heard that Billy thought she was too spoiled. She couldn't let the opportunity pass she had to mess with him, so the rest of the two weeks she acted as spoiled and bratty as she could. She would spend her time complaining about her hair, the heat, her nails, well just plain whining and ordering people around. On the second to last day Billy had had enough, he yelled at her and she ended up laughing and confessing to her plan. He didn't like it one bit, an hour later he walked up to her and they became good friends once he saw she wasn't a little princess and could hold her own.

Alan picked up Christy to see the beauty of the plant eating dinosaurs, the good ones. She smiled as the sun set and it illuminated the valley filled with pure beauty, Christy's favorite kind of dinosaurs. They stared at the beauty of the giant reptile world.

"You know something Dr. Grant, Billy was right." Eric said in a low voice to not disrupt the moment.

"I agree completely." Christy muttered.

Their little moment was soon over as the night came, and pouring rain practically drowned the passengers. The full moon shone bright in the sky. Christy's cut had stopped bleeding and Eric sat with her as she told him stories about Billy and Alan's crazy adventures, the lengths they would go through to get a good dinosaur bone.

A ringing disrupted Christy's story. Everyone was silent as they heard off in the distance the sound of the Kirby's satellite phone. "Where is it?" Christy asked in a whisper so they could still hear the ringing.

"I'm guessing somewhere over there." Eric pointed behind Christy and she turned to see what could only be described as the dinosaurs…resting place. The ringing was coming straight from those seven piles. Christy was happy that she was chosen to stay on the boat with Eric as the adults searched through the pile of waste. She looked around when a cold shiver ran through her body, she felt as though she was being watched.

Once she turned back to the adults she pulled Eric close to her as they watched a huge Carnotaur approach them. Christy held her breath as it neared her father, she almost laughed in joy when it smelled them and walked away.

"Even huge demons have their boundaries." She told Eric and he let out a small laugh.

"Can't help but feel a little offended." Paul commented when they climbed back on the boat. All five of the survivors, so far, leaned over to look at the phone screen. The battery life was flashing as a warning. "Whatever you do don't call the U.S. Embassy; they won't do a damn thing."

"Well, we don't exactly have a Costa Rican phone book here, so it will have to be somebody we know in the states. Someone we can absolutely count on to send help."

"Stan." Paul turned to Amanda for approval.

"I wouldn't trust Stan with a snowball in a blizzard." Paul glared at her.

"Mom?" Christy suggested.

"What's that?" Eric noticed something moving around in the water. They all looked down and saw a silver shimmering light pass through the water. All of a sudden a silver fish jumped out of the water in a rush to get away from something. Then more fish started popping out.

"Bonitas." Alan answered.

"Something must've scared them." Eric muttered. There was a roll of thunder and Alan turned to Paul.

"Get the motor going." Paul quickly moved to the motor and pulled the sting. It only sputtered and died. To top it off the battery life on the phone gave one last beep and Alan took a risk, he quickly dialed a number and raised it to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" Amanda asked, but Grant ignored her and kept listening for the ringing.

"Pick up! Pick up! Charlie? Charlie? Get your mother right away!" Christy listened as Grant tried talking to the little three year old boy. "Charlie? Are you there?" The phone beeped again. "Charlie? It's the dinosaur man, go get mommy!" Christy was about to take the phone away from her father when something struck the boat. Everyone yelled and flew forward, the worst part was the phone slid out of Alan's grasp and fell onto the deck. A spinosaurus came out of the water and lunged itself at Christy, mouth wide open to grasp her, she jumped out of the way and it ended up getting the wheelhouse.

Christy jumped into the water and spotted the phone, she used the boat to push herself farther into the water. She grasped the phone in her hand and held it to her ear.

"Mom! Mom!" She screamed into the phone.

"Christy?" Ellie's panicked voice broke through the phone; she could clearly hear the dinosaur in the background.

"Mom! Help! Save us!" Those were the last words she said before the phone died, she growled and threw the phone, she swam towards her father. They were trapped in a cage, she helped Eric and Amanda out, and just when she was going to help Alan out the spinosaurus clenched its teeth on Christy's ankle. She screamed as it dragged her away from the cage. The pain coursed through her as soon as the teeth broke through her flesh and grasped the bone. Metal bars thrown by Alan hit the dinosaur and made it drop the scared Grant. She quickly swam towards the shore where Amanda and Eric were. Her father dove after her and reached the shore.

All four of them look up at Paul as he lured the dinosaur away. He ended up climbing up a crane only to have the dinosaur ram into it and shake him off. Somehow the boat's motor ended up exploding just when Paul fell into the water. Christy gasped and looked away. Amanda screamed and tried running after her husband, Eric smiled when he saw his father walk out of the water. They all looked up at the beat up Kirby, who had a big smile on his face. Christy turned away from the little family reunion; it only reminded her she couldn't do that with Billy.

Christy walked, more like limped, next to her father and Eric staring off into space mostly. Who were they kidding? They were never going to get off of this island. It's not even sure her mom heard her. She looked down at her ankle and winced, that dinosaur got her good, she could barely walk, let alone run.

"The lady you called, how do you know she could help us?" Eric asked suddenly.

"She's the one person I can always count on, she's saved me more times than she realizes. I owe her everything." Christy noticed her father still loved her mother, Ellie just couldn't put up with him always away and always being, Alan. He's an adventure seeker without realizing it. "I just realized I've never told her that."

"You should." Eric commented.

"I agree." Christy smiled slightly at her dad. He nodded and kept walking ahead of them. Eric stopped walking when they heard something.

"Oh my god, I think that's the ocean!" He took off running towards the sound. Christy immediately followed him, limping and jumping as best she could as did the rest of their little group. They stopped once Raptors surrounded them. Christy's heart pounded in her chest, fear felt every little fiber of her body. She slowly reached Eric and pulled him down on the ground, keeping her eyes on the raptors. The whole group went on their knees and Alan cursed. The raptors all screeched at each other. The group formed a circle and with their backs to each other went on their knees.

"They want the eggs." Christy told her father, he nodded without taking his eyes off the dangerous predators. One of the raptors approached Amanda and sniffed her hair. Amanda's whole body was tense and only tensed more every time the raptor got closer.

"Give me the eggs." She whispered to Dr. Grant. He opened the bag and gave her the eggs. Slowly she set them on the ground and pushed them to the raptor. The raptor watched her suspiciously, when he made sure she wasn't a threat he screeched to the other raptors. They screeched back, he took an egg in his mouth and left quickly. The rest of them did the same and left after him.

The group sighed in relief and stood. They dusted off and continued on their way to the beach. Alan wrapped his arm around Christy's waist as he put most of her body weight on him so she wouldn't be in as much pain. They got to the amazing beach that looked so peaceful, almost like it didn't hold terrible nightmares in its center. There was a man standing there. Alan stopped in shock, that's all? That's all the help they're getting? The man took out a bullhorn and spoke Alan and Christy's name. Amanda and Paul ran towards him to warn him not to make any noise.

"Wait! No stop! Don't do that!" They both yelled as Alan picked up Christy and ran after them.

"That's the entire help mom sent?" Christy frowned at the sight of the man that seemed to look as though he was military. Both Grants gasped in surprise as tanks and helicopters showed up, men with guns jumped out at them ready to fight. Christy smiled at her father; her mother came through. The five survivors were ushered into the helicopter that landed on the beach. Alan helped Christy onto the helicopter. She struggled as the wind from the blades kept pushing her off balance.

"There's someone here that says he was with you!" The man that greeted them let Alan know. Christy heard and looked towards the way the man pointed. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the love of her life smiling at her like an idiot. Her heart skipped a beat as soon as their eyes met. She immediately ran towards him; unfortunately she forgot about her ankle and ended up screaming and falling to the floor in pain.

"Christy!" Alan and Billy both yelled and jumped up to help her. Billy was strapped in and ended up hissing as the straps pressed against his injuries. Dr. Grant helped Christy up.

"I'm ok." She smiled and sat next to Billy. She laid a hand on his cheek to make sure he was real. Once she was sure she slapped his chest, he groaned in pain and she smiled at him. "Don't you ever do that to me again you jerk!" Billy smiled at his whole world.

"I'm sorry, baby." Christy once again smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. Alan rolled his eyes but allowed it.

Her lips met his soft ones, they connected and molded perfectly as though they were meant for each other. Billy reached a hand up and buried it in her hair, he was so glad that she was ok, and other than her ankle she was safe. Her hand ran up his naked chest, she couldn't believe how much she wanted him. Alan cleared his throat and had enough, he pulled a protesting Christy off of Billy.

"Ok, ok that's enough." Billy laughed and held up Alan's hat.

"Glad you made it, I rescued your hat." Christy smiled at him.

"My hat, well that's the important thing." Alan smiled at his apprentice, he ended up saving his daughter, Eric Kirby, and his life and he still worried about his hat.

"You have to sit and get strapped in now." The same man informed Alan and Christy. They nodded at him and Alan sat down next to Eric. Christy bent down and kissed Billy once more.

"When we get home I have something to tell you." Billy told her, she smiled and leaned into his ear, her lips brushed his earlobe and she smiled when she felt him shiver.

"When we get home, we are going to do something we've never done before." She whispered seductively. Billy inhaled slightly and got excited, they've never done that before, he knew she was a virgin and he wasn't, but he hoped she was sure about that. Christy smiled and pulled back. "Of course that's after you recover in the hospital." Billy groaned and she laughed. She limped to the seat next to Alan and strapped herself in. She toned out what Eric told Alan, she just wanted to get home and be safe in Billy's arms. It has been the craziest couple of days, but strange enough she was happy they went through this. She became closer to her father, and her boyfriend confessed his love for her, and on top of that he saved her life by almost sacrificing himself. Strange enough she was happy.

**A/N: NOT THE END! REVIEW! SHOULD I PUT IN A LEMON?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Jurassic Park. I only own Christy**

**A/N: SORRY BUT THERE IS A ****LEMON**** (By popular command) COMING UP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT SKIP IT, OH AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

Christy flipped through the magazine for the fifth time in an hour. Her good ankle shook uncontrollably. Her fingernails were bitten down to the nub. After a couple of weeks of spending all her time with Billy, the day finally came. She was nervous, so very nervous; she was so tiny compared to Billy, and not to mention he had experience. Christy had moved in with Billy to his apartment and this was the day that Billy got back from the hospital, and she had to live up to her promise. She looked up at the bathroom door from the chair she had been glued to for two weeks, waiting for Billy to get ready so they could leave the hospital. Sighing she ignored the itch on her left ankle, she couldn't scratch past the cast, she could walk, but she had to limp. Just one more week and she could get rid of the cast; it wasn't broken luckily, just sprained.

She didn't stay with him just because she wanted to, she needed to. Every night she had nightmares of his attack, they all ended the same way, and Billy would die. Christy would wake up crying and ended up in Billy's arms every time, despite what the nurse's orders were. In other dreams the dinosaur would pull her under the water and she never came back up.

The Kirby's seem to have ignored what went on in that island and just pretended like everything was the same before Eric got away. Amanda and Paul got back together and Alan had allowed Eric to be his mentee. He took Eric to the dig site for extra help while Billy recovered.

Alan had written another book, he shocked Christy by telling her he would retire in a few years. Christy, along with Eric, tried convincing him not to retire.

Of course Alan had gotten in deep trouble by Ellie, she yelled at him for days about putting Christy in danger. Alan fought back of course, not holding back on his anger. That's when Christy decided to move out of her mother's house and move in with Billy.

There was a slight knock on the door and Christy looked up to see none other than Cheryl holding a stuffed bear.

"Christy, hi…where's Billy?" She bent down and pulled the mini skirt lower. Christy glared at her standing up instantly feeling pissed off.

"Oh you mean _my_ boyfriend? He's getting dressed so we could go back to _our_ place." Christy crossed her arm over her chest staring down the slutty blonde.

"Well sweetie at least we all know you aren't living in sin, poor Billy." Cheryl smiled at the angry Grant, before two hands wrapped themselves around her throat Billy emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh, Cheryl… Hey."

"Billy, it's great to see you're finally leaving this place, why didn't you tell me yesterday that it was your last day? I would have gladly driven you home so Christy here didn't skip a school day." Christy clenched her fists; Billy had told her no one visited him yesterday. Her crystal blue eyes snapped to his emerald green ones. He cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around his angry girlfriend.

"Thanks Cheryl, but no thanks, my gorgeous girlfriend here is taking me home." Billy kissed Christy's cheek, but it was too late. It seems the restless nights, trauma from almost being killed, seeing the one person she's hated the most, and being lied to by the one person she loved the most caught up to her, she finally blew her fuse.

"No. Don't worry about me, Cheryl's right, I do have a lot of work to do and I have to get back to school, so why don't you two leave together, it's not like you haven't been alone before, shouldn't be too hard." Christy pulled away from a shocked Billy and grabbed her purse quickly limped towards the door, purposely pushing Cheryl out of the way. As soon as she was out a hand took a hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"Baby, don't be like that." Billy pleaded, he was desperate to fulfill the promise she had made him, but he also didn't like it when she was angry with him, she tended to give him the silent treatment. "We just got back from a horrible little adventure; do you seriously want to be angry with me?"

"You should have thought about that before you lied to me." She pulled her arm away again and quickly jumped into an elevator pressing the doors to close. Billy hit the elevator doors and cursed, before he could take the stairs Cheryl stood in front of him.

"Billy, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to cause a problem between you and Christy." Her hand glided down his arm and he harshly pulled away.

"You don't get it do you Cheryl? I love Christy. Christy, not you! She's the one I want to be with, not you. We might have been together back then, but we're not anymore." He yelled at her, and her eyes filled with tears.

"But Billy, four years…how could you throw all of that away just for some other girl? We had something great."

"Had being the key word, I'm throwing it away for the woman I love, and it's not you." Billy pushed through the door and sped down the stairs, he got outside in time to see Christy's car speeding away. He cursed and kicked a trashcan, his whole plan was ruined.

Christy sped through the streets; there was no way in hell she faced near death, by creatures that were supposed to be extinct, only to fight with her boyfriend after getting him back. So many times they have fought over something Cheryl said, or something Cheryl did. She knew they had been high school sweethearts and Cheryl took a job with Alan just to be near Billy, she hated her from day one. Billy had reassured her that there was nothing between them anymore, but Christy couldn't help but feel threatened at their four year relationship. They dated all of high school. Billy never told her why they broke up; she didn't really care at that time. But she was threatened because Cheryl had been his first, he had made love to her countless times and Christy hated that.

Christy sped through the parking lot and parked her car, she was more than unhappy, her boyfriend lied and now she got a speeding ticket. She wouldn't stand being in a classroom for hours, so went home instead. She took the elevator up to her and Billy's apartment and opened the door. Christy set down her purse in the table, and then walked towards the bedroom while taking off her shirt. When her shirt was over her head blocking her view, someone reached out and pulled her towards them.

Christy screamed and pushed on the hard chest, she managed her shirt off and yelled out when she realized it was Billy.

"You are such a jackass! Why would you scare me like that? And how did you beat me here?" Billy smiled and pulled her by her bare waist and just held her in his arms.

"I passed you when you were getting a ticket." Christy glared and pushed him off.

"And I'm guessing Cheryl drove you home."Well at least he hasn't gotten the silent treatment. She walked past him and took off her jeans; Billy watched her, his eyes ran over her smooth porcelain skin. He frowned at the scar on her leg when she took off her cast. Her ankle isn't swollen anymore but it's still scared. She reached down for sweats and Billy's shirt, putting them on. He loved it when she wore his clothes; she has been getting more comfortable changing in front of him.

Billy took Christy in his arms, his chest pressed against her back.

"There is absolutely no reason for you to be jealous of Cheryl." He whispered in her ear, he smirked when she shivered.

"I am _not_ jealous of that whore. I am angry that you lied to me. Billy you told me no one visited you yesterday, that you spent the day asleep, but you spent the day with her…you lied." She ended in a whisper, realizing that she was jealous. Billy smiled when he realized she knew.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you? I love you Christy Karen Grant, I love your short fuse, I love your stubbornness, and I love how you get jealous because you are so possessive."

"I am not two of those three things."She tried not to smile, but her lips kept twitching.

"Which two?" He smiled into her neck.

"Billy, I am still mad at you!" she drew away from him and stormed into the kitchen, ignoring the sting in her ankle. What she didn't catch was Billy's mischievous grin, before she knew it she was thrown over his shoulder. "Put me down this instant!"

"Okay." Billy threw her on their bed then quickly climbed on her, straddling her hips.

"Billy, get off." Christy stared up at him.

"I'm trying to but you're mad at me." He smirked teasingly at her. She blushed when she realized what he meant. His hand traveled up her shirt, well his shirt, and stroked her stomach. He pushed her shirt up and bent down to kiss her exposed skin. Christ's heart beat furiously against her chest.

"Billy?" She barely whispered. He looked up and stared into her beautiful ocean eyes.

"Baby, if you want to stop I will." Christy kept her eyes on his and sat up. He stared down at her from where he kneeled on either side of her hips. Her hand went to his cheek and she pulled his head down to kiss her. His soft lips touched hers, she parted her lips and he snuck his tongue in. she pulled her head back slightly to envelope his bottom lip between hers. Christy sucked on his bottom lip earning a groan from Billy. She caught it between her teeth and pulled slightly, earning a moan. "Christy, wait." Billy pulled away breathing hard. "You are too damn good at that, just give me a minute." He rested his forehead on her shoulder and she laughed slightly at the hard object poking her.

"Billy, I want you." Christy whispered in his ear then kissed his earlobe. Before she knew what was happening she was on her back with Billy between her legs and his lips on hers.

"God, Christy, I've waited for this moment for so long, I love you, I want you to be all mine." Billy's hands lifted her shirt off her body. His lips instantly attached to her collarbone. Christy practically tore off Billy's t-shirt. Her lips attached to his collarbone, knowing exactly where to kiss. Billy's breath hitched when she ground their hips together. Christy was surprised at how much muscle he had, she had felt them under his clothes but she never imagined him to be this beautiful.

Her hands ran across his back, scratching him slightly and smiling at the small groans he would let out. She pressed her good foot on the bed and used it as leverage to roll him over so she was on top. Her hair flipped to her side leaving her neck exposed to his lips. They ran over her porcelain skin nipping every so often.

Her hands ran all over his body, she couldn't get enough of him. His hand took a hold of her hip and it traveled to her lower back pressing her against him. It ran slowly up her back as he continued to torture her neck with his kisses that drove her crazy.

"Billy." That small sigh made him completely lose control. He flipped her on her back once more, his thumbs disappeared into her pants, and he pushed them down and off her body, a smile spread on his face when her legs came into view. He always thought she had sexy legs. Billy traveled lower and kissed her inner thigh, he chuckled at the small moan that escaped her lips. He looked up at her, she had never looked sexier, foreplay could wait until another time, and he needed her badly. His hands tore off her panties; Christy bit her lip at being exposed; silently grateful that she had a bikini wax.

Billy climbed back on top of his girlfriend and bent his head to kiss her again. Her hands traveled down his chest, past his abs and to his pants. She fumbled with unbuttoning them and finally pulled down the zipper and used her legs to take his pants off. Billy pressed his pelvis to hers swallowing her moan at the friction he caused with his erection. Her back arched pressing herself harder against her boyfriend's rock hard body. He took the opportunity to unsnap her bra and pull it completely off of her, throwing it to some random direction. Christy's hands ran across his bare back, she traced his muscles and smiled against his lips.

Billy busied himself with caressing her breasts and her new exposed skin. Her moans inspired him to go farther. He sat up and took off his boxers, he stretched to grab a condom out of the drawer in the nightstand, and he only grinned at her raised eyebrow. She chuckled and waited for him to climb back on her.

"Baby, I won't do this if you don't want to." She looked into his eyes and knew he was passed the point of no return. She only kissed him and arched against him. He smiled into the kiss and aligned himself against her entrance. "I love you, Christy." Billy pushed until he broke through her barrier. He held her as she tried to steady her breathing, his lips traveled to her soft spot and he sucked on it until she calmed down. His breathing seemed to speed up; he couldn't believe how good she felt.

"Billy." She moaned into his neck. He smiled and moved. He wanted to prove to her how much he loved her. His pace was slow and steady, it killed him to move so slowly but he had to make it great for her. "Billy, faster."

She didn't need to tell him twice; his hips snapped forward at a faster rate, his groans got louder. Christy dug her nails into his shoulder leaving crescent moons shapes on his tanned skin. Her mouth was open and sighing Billy's name over and over again. Her head was thrown back ad her toes curled. Billy rested one hand on her thigh and pulled her leg up to wrap around his waist. The new angle he hit had Christy screaming his name and he loved it, he went harder and placed open mouth kisses on her exposed neck.

Christy pressed herself as hard as she could against the love of her life, she held him for dear life as she rode out her orgasm. Billy gripped her hips tighter when her walls clamped down around him. After Christy came down from cloud nine she noticed he wasn't finished. Once again she flipped him so she was on top, straddling him; she bounced up and down on him. He gasped for air as he rested his forehead on her chest.

"God Christy." He fell back and snapped his hips up as he climaxed causing her to orgasm once more. She slowed to a stop as she felt him soften inside of her. With a smile she laid herself on top of her boyfriend's strong chest. Billy placed a kiss to her forehead and smiled. "Baby, you are so amazing." Christy lifted her head and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Back at cha." She slid off of him to press against his side and rest her head on his chest. She fell asleep in his arms, both wearing matching smiles.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Jurassic Park. I only own Christy**

**IMPORTANT: Well I was going to end it here at 'happily ever after' but then this idea popped into my head, let me know if you guys hate it and I will change it back to its original version. Thanks.**

**WARNING: SIGHT ANGST AHEAD.**

Christy woke up enveloped in the best make shift blanket ever, Billy's arms, and Billy's leg rested on top of hers in a protective posture. She smiled and turned slightly, wincing at the soreness between her legs. She turned her head in time to see Billy open his gorgeous green eyes and smile at her, her smile. She returned the gesture and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. They pulled away and Billy rested his forehead against hers.

"Good morning baby, are you okay?" His hand slipped past her stomach to her womanhood, she jumped slightly when his fingers brushed against her. His eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Baby did I hurt you?" His voice was alarmed and it warmed her heart that he cared so much about her. She sent him a smile and straddled his hips, rubbing her pelvis against his.

"Nope, I'm all good." Billy smiled and rested his hands on her hips. Christy wasn't too shocked when the sudden heat began to boil in the pit of her stomach; it was a need for Billy. She bent down to kiss her boyfriend, right when her lips were about to meet his there was a knock on their door. She sat up suddenly and Billy chuckled sitting up, he rested his hand on the back of her head and pulled her so their lips met. She smiled into their kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck; his hands ran down her bare back causing her to shiver. He pulled away before they got carried away, placing one more kiss on her neck, he gently set her down on the bed. He leaned down and pecked her lips one more time. "I love you." He whispered and got up putting on his sweat pants.

Christy smiled as she saw him walk away. She couldn't believe how in love she was with that guy. He was everything she could ever want and more. He was even great in bed; she blushed at her thought and wrapped the bed sheets around her body to walk into the bathroom. She was going to grab a quick shower but voices in the living room made her stop and put on her robe. Anger rushed through her body when she realized the other voice was Cheryl.

"Oh no, not in my house." She muttered angrily and stormed into the living room. She quickly froze when she witnessed Cheryl throw herself at Billy and grope him wherever she could reach, her hands exploring his bare chest. Christy didn't even think about what she was doing she stormed over and yanked Cheryl off of Billy then slapped her across her face so hard she flew into the wall behind her.

Billy stared shocked at Christy, sure she had short fuse but she has never hit someone in her life, except maybe him, once or twice.

"You just don't get it do you!" Christy yelled at Cheryl. "He's with me! Not you! You had your chance you blew it."

"What?" Cheryl smirked when she realized Christy didn't know the whole story. "Oh I guess Billy never told you."

"Told me what?"

"Aw sometimes you can be very dense." Billy pulled Christy away from Cheryl right when Christy launched herself at his ex. "Me and Billy broke up because I went away to college in Yale, but when I would visit we still hooked up, even when he was dating you. We made love while you daydreamed about your so called perfect date." Christy stared at Cheryl's smug smile. Then turned her face to look at the man she loved, he refused to meet her eyes.

"What? Is that true Billy?" Billy groaned and rubbed his temple.

"No it's not…necessarily true. But-" He held Christy tighter as she tried to pull away from him. "No wait baby, it was when we first met and I thought you were a spoiled brat and then when we started dating it was only one time and then I ended it, I swear." Christy couldn't get out of his strong grasp and just stopped.

"If it wasn't such a big deal then why didn't you tell me?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Because I didn't think it was important, we were just meeting and then it was just a first date I didn't think we were going anywhere." As soon as he said those words he instantly regretted them.

"You didn't think we were going anywhere?" Christy asked growing angrier by the second.

"Actually there was also that time we kissed at the camp when Dr. Grant and Christy had gotten back from their trip." Christy whipped her head at Cheryl's direction and tried to get to her again. Billy held her tighter.

"No baby, don't listen to her she is the one that kissed me but I pulled away, like right now. Ask your dad he saw." Christy completely stopped struggling and turned her head away from the two of them. Billy sighed and glared daggers at Cheryl. "Get the hell out of our apartment." Cheryl narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine. But I'm not giving up." She straightened up and left, Billy used one hand and slammed the door shut. He quickly locked it and turned back to his girlfriend who was trying to control her breathing. "Baby?"

"Let me go Billy." His heart broke at the tone of her voice she sounded tired and sad.

"No baby, it was so long ago, when we first met. Whenever she would visit from her school we would get together but that's it. And that kiss, she was the one that threw herself at me but I pulled away I swear."

"Billy, I'm not so much mad at the fact that you had sex with Cheryl while we were dating." She held up her hand to stop him from defending himself. "Even if it was only one date. I'm mad at the humiliation she just caused me, I'm mad at the fact that she is hell bent on making my life miserable, I'm mad that you didn't think we were going anywhere, but overall I'm mad that you kept it from me for two years." He finally let his arms fall from around her waist and he watched her walk slowly towards the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her. Billy shook his head and headed for the kitchen; he grabbed a knife and picked the lock on the bathroom door. He sauntered in to see his girlfriend in the shower, her back to him, but he noticed her shoulders shook slightly, she was crying. He had made her cry. He sighed. He knew she felt threatened by Cheryl. She thought that since Cheryl was his first girlfriend and the one that took his virginity she meant a lot to him. She might have at some point but then he met Christy.

He walked back out into their bedroom and he reached into the sock drawer and took off his sweats. He entered the bathroom once more. As soon as he opened the glass door her shoulders tensed, but she didn't say anything.

Billy wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her tight against himself. He buried his face on the side of her neck.

"I love you, not her. There's nothing between me and Cheryl, I swear. And if we hooked up before that was all, just hooking up. And I'm sorry if I didn't tell you, I wasn't keeping it from you, you just never asked about how our relationship ended, and over time I just forgot about her. That's how little she means to me. But you, baby I couldn't live without you. Baby, I will give up my life for you, in fact I did not even a month ago." He smiled when he got a small laugh out of her. "And if you weren't so stubborn, spoiled, temperamental, possessive, jealous, and you, you would have gotten a great surprise tonight, but that's not you is it?" Christy glanced up at him in curiosity and sadness that he thought all those horrible things about her. Billy pressed his lips against hers. "And you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way because that's the woman I fell in love with. Now, Christy Karen Grant, this isn't the most romantic setting but, will you marry me?"

Christy watched wide eyed as he got down on one knee in the shower, the water pouring over both of them, not exactly the normal way to propose. He opened a small velvet box to expose a beautiful diamond engagement ring with a silver band and a perfect size diamond resting in the middle of a channel set band with six cut diamonds on either side of the bigger one. A smile spread on her face and she started laughing and nodding her head furiously, "Yes!"

Billy slipped the ring on her left ring finger and smiled. He stood up and picked her up kissing her like if she would disappear any minute.

Christy lay on the couch with Billy on top of her resting his weight on his arms as they made out. Christy ran her hand through his wet hair and entwined her tongue with his fighting for dominance, Billy smirked in amusement, and they both knew he would win but she still put up a fight.

They broke apart when someone knocked on their door again. This time Christy opened the door to find her dad standing there.

"Hey kiddo." He pecked her forehead and she quickly hid her left hand behind her back without him noticing.

"Hey dad. What are you doing here?" Alan looked completely exhausted.

"I need to go back to the island." Billy sat up instantly and turned off the TV show they were ignoring.

"What? What are you talking about dad? We can't go back there, we almost died. I almost lost Billy." Christy wrapped her arms around her fiancé's torso.

"It's more of a question of saving the world. There are men, bad men that want to go to the island and get the rest of the mosquitoes to create more dinosaurs and set free the ones already there."

"Dad why? And how do you know this?"

"The police contacted me and told me, they aren't exactly sure why this whole thing is going down."

"Well dad, why do we have to go?" Christy asked slightly annoyed.

"Not we, me. I just came to let you know." Christy stood up suddenly.

"You are not going back there!"

"I'll be more prepared now, kiddo."

"No way, I don't care what you say you are not going."

"You are not the parent, I am. And I have to go; I'm the one that knows the island better than anyone, including the creator."

"Fine I'm calling mom." Christy reached for the phone but Alan jumped for it as well.

"No! Don't call Ellie, she'll be pissed." Billy sat back on the couch watching the exchange between father and daughter in amusement.

"Billy! Help me out here."

"We can't tell him what to do baby. He's a grown man." Christy glared at him.

"Excuse me?" Billy gulped he suddenly remembered she had the power to withhold sex now and cancel their wedding.

"However, it's too dangerous Alan you can't go."

"Excuse me?" Alan glared at Billy. 'Damn he can fire me.' Billy thought bitterly.

"I said I don't know what we're talking about I'm going to go order a pizza."

"No. Dad if you go then so do I." Christy folded her arms across her chest. Billy stopped in his tracks; there was no way in hell he was letting Christy go to that island.

"What? Christy you are not going." Christy turned her glare to Billy. He knew then he made the biggest mistake ever.

Not only did Alan end up going with Christy, but Billy as well. And to Alan's despise Ellie went as well to protect her stubborn daughter, and to Christy's despise they needed Cheryl's private plane. As Christy sat next to Billy fuming, Cheryl passed whispering in her ear.

"Told you I never give up, watch how I steal your man." Cheryl laughed and sat down on the left side of Billy. Christy wanted to slap her again but she promised her dad she would be on her best behavior. She grinned slyly as she got an idea, she cleared her throat to get Cheryl and Billy's attention then placed a hand on Billy's cheek and gave him a very steamy kiss. Billy smirked into the kiss and kicked it up a notch as he slipped his hand up her shirt, since Alan was in the front row and they were in the back.

"Knock it off!" they heard Alan shout and pulled apart slowly.

"How does he do that?" Billy asked in exasperation. Christy laughed and rested her hand on his thigh. She could make it through this trip; she knows what to do and what not to do now. She had Billy and she would protect her family. And worst case scenario, she trips Cheryl.

Cheryl glanced down in disgust at Christy's left hand resting on Billy's thigh, way too close to his groin. She did a double check when something shiny caught her eye. She almost screamed in anger, they were engaged. 'You are not going to get away with this Christy, Billy belongs with me, you have only known him to years I've known him six.'

"So Christy, have you found Billy's tickle spot?" She smirked in Christy's direction. Both Billy and Christy raised an eyebrow at her.

"No I was too busy having a life. No offense baby." Christy smiled at him and he returned it kissing her lips quickly.

"None taken, I agree."

"Oh Billy you mean she hasn't touched you in your special spot? That spot that drove you crazy whenever kissed it and bit it? I guess that's just something special between us. We will always have that moment that I found it while we were in the Jacuzzi." Cheryl smirked in victory at the pissed off look on Christy's face. A ring means nothing, it's just a hallow promise. She should know.

Billy stared at his fiancé, her hand was clenching his. He was just as scared to go back to that damn island but there was no way in hell he would let her know that. No matter what he would keep his promise and he would protect her with his life.

**A/N: SERIOUSLY REVIEW AND LET ME KOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE TWIST. THAKS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Jurassic Park. I only own Christy**

"It feels so good to be out of that cast." Christy smiled at Billy.

"Does it still hurt?" He rubbed her ankle as she rested it on his lap.

"Nope, it's all healed." Billy smiled at her, but it quickly disappeared when the plane's landing gear came out. The group quietly piled out of the plane, all were jumpy of the slightest noise. The other plane landed behind them, the plane that held the army men.

"Isla Nublar." Christy shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. A smile formed on her face when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders from behind.

"Ok listen up, we all stick together." Alan spoke with authority.

"No, Dr. Grant, we must break up into teams and that way we will get all the mosquitoes faster. They are scoured everywhere." Alan raised an eyebrow at the army captain.

"Look son, I know about this more than you do and it's smarter to stick together." The young tall dark and handsome captain raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you mean stick in a large group of, what, twenty people? And run around together? Would that make things easier, pops?" Alan ground his teeth together.

"Well it is your job to keep us safe, we aren't going to make it any easier for you, just because you're not up for a challenge." Everyone stared at the sudden fight that broke out. In their group besides Ellie, Christy, Billy, Alan, and Cheryl, there were fifteen very experienced soldiers, one of the best. And the captain was in charge according to the Secretary of the Army who sent them on the mission.

"Alan, stop it. Look Captain Booth, we just don't want to be separated from these kids. They are our responsibility, you must understand."

"I do ma'am, but please understand my point of view, my mission is to get the mosquitoes and anything that could bring these guys out of these island, I need to do it the right way, and we won't leave any of you unprotected." Ellie sighed and nodded, it was useless to argue. She shot Alan a look before he spoke up. "Ok here are the teams; Dr. Grant, Mrs. Sattler, Murdock, and I are the red team. Mr. Brennan, Erickson, Hanson and Brown are the blue team. Ms. Grant, Palette, Rios, and Mosby are the green team. Ms. Logan, Gutierrez, Tribune, and Stinson are the yellow team. And the rest of my soldiers would be the purple team. We split up and look for the labs on the island. We keep in touch through radio." The Grants, Billy, Ellie, and Cheryl all stared at him in anger.

"Captain Booth, why are you splitting us up?" Christy asked with a hand on her hip.

"And why are you putting me with my ex-husband?" Ellie asked as well.

"Mrs. Sattler, I need you and Dr. Grant to be together because you are known to work better as a team. We will be taking the main lab. As for the rest of you, my team cannot babysit two of you at a time. No more questions? Ok let's move." He was about to move when Alan's hand clasped on his arm.

"Look little boy, we will go in groups that we are happy with. If not, you will not have our cooperation. Christy, Cheryl, you stick with Billy, Ellie and I will go with Captain Booth. The rest of you, do what you wish." They all turned to look at an angry Captain.

"Dr. Grant, you forget, I am in charge. If you do not want our protection then we will not provide it."

"Are you threatening me, son?" Alan got face to face with Captain Booth.

"I'm promising you Doctor."The captain snarled back.

"I don't take well to threats."Alan said through clenched teeth.

"And I don't take well to being treated as a subordinate." The captains jaw clenched. Christy swallowed and stepped in between the two. She looked like a five year old between the two tall men, the captain was at least six five.

"Okay boys, this island is horrible we have to remember that. Being enemies will not help anyone. If we want to get out alive we have to compromise. Now, dad, apologize." The captain watched the petite girl with amusement.

"What for?" Alan asked.

"For treating him like you treat Billy, sorry Billy." Billy shrugged.

"I will not apologize."

"Fine, then. I will, Captain Booth-"

"Call me Parker." He interrupted with a smirk. He liked her already.

"Okay, Parker, I'm sorry for my dad, he tends to be…well an ass. But look at it from his point of view; would you want to be treated like that in his position?" The captain rolled his eyes.

"No, but-"

"I know! I know, you have a mission to do and that's all you're here for, but you're soldiers are the best of the best, do you really think it will make a difference if there were one with us, than three?" She smiled up at him.

"You're good." She laughed and nodded.

"Thanks, I know."

"Okay, you heard the lady; the blue team will now be Mr. Brennan, Ms. Logan, Erickson, and Ms. Grant."

"Call me Christy." His lips twitched at the corner. His team watched in amazement, they have never seen him like that, he seemed almost, happy. He even smiled.

"Let's move out." He yelled out to his soldiers, and then his eyes dropped to look Christy right in her crystal blue eyes. "You be careful, Christy." She nodded and smiled at him. With hugs from Ellie and Alan, Christy watched them leave.

"Wow Christy, here I thought you had more class than to flirt with another guy right in front of your boyfriend." Christy sighed at Cheryl's annoying voice. She turned to defend herself when she saw Billy looked straight at her with anger written all over his face. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, he really thought she was flirting.

"What are you talking about Cheryl? I was not flirting I was trying to get us to stick together. You should be thanking me." Her eyes met Billy's and he was still angry.

"Let's move out, we were supposed to check the west lab." Erickson spoke up from behind them; they all turned to look at him.

"Okay, let's go." Christy agreed and followed Erickson, she no longer cared that Billy was angry with her. She did nothing wrong, she had nothing to be guilty of.

BILLY+CHRISTY

Christy watched in disgust as Cheryl flirted with Erickson, she obviously tried to get Billy jealous.

"Christy." Billy's hand found hers and he had pulled her back to him.

"What?" she snapped at him and he winced. When they stopped so did Erickson and Cheryl. He had to keep an eye on all of them.

"I'm sorry." He told her. She stayed silent, she wanted him to continue. "I was an idiot, okay? I was jealous. Insanely jealous, I mean when he smiled at you I just wanted to punch him for looking at you that way." He grew angrier with every word.

"But he wasn't looking at me in any way, Billy. We were talking, that's it." Erickson was eavesdropping on their conversation and knew otherwise, he knew the captain liked her.

"To you maybe, but I saw how he looked at you. He looked at you like I looked at you when we first met." Billy defended himself. Christy sighed and ran her hand through her hair; she pulled on it slightly,

"Billy it doesn't matter!" He sighed and nodded.

"I know it doesn't, that's why I'm apologizing." Christy looked at him and bit her lip. Billy closed his eyes and got closer to her so he could whisper in her ear.

"Don't do that, you know what it does to me." He whispered in a husky voice. She smiled and blushed. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and was about to say she took his apology when he pushed her down on the grass and behind a tree. Erickson had grabbed Cheryl and hid behind another tree; a group of raptors passed by them. Billy covered Christy with his body. The raptors sniffed the air and cackled at each other, until they were satisfied with their surroundings they left. The whole blue team let out a sigh of relief.

CHIRSTY+BILLY

Ellie walked behind Captain Booth, or Parker, how he told her daughter. She had noticed how he looked at her. Of course Alan hadn't or the whole conversation would have been different, more violent. She ducked down when the Captain did; he pulled her down behind him and covered her body. He had his gun out and aimed at a huge dinosaur that passed by them. He ground shook with each step it took.

"Bullets won't do any good. The closer we get to the main lab, the bigger and stronger they get." Ellie whispered to the captain. He shook his head back at her.

"They're not bullets, Mrs. Sattler, they're something much worse."

"What are they?" She asked in curiosity. He pressed the trigger and out shot a small needle like thing. It implanted itself right in the dinosaur's throat. Two seconds later and it started to sway, then not a moment passed before it fell right to the ground. "Oh. That could work." The captain chuckled and nodded.

"Yes it could." They kept going on their way towards the lab, when Alan pulled Ellie next to him.

"Do you mind not flirting with our 'guide'?" He asked in a bitter tone.

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You heard me, stop hitting on him you are a married woman." Ellie rolled her eyes at him and caught up with the captain, she decided to stick to him as much as she could just to bug Alan. It was going to be a long trip.

**A/N: I know its super super short, but I am about to get really busy this week and I wanted to get out a chapter for you guys. I know no action. But it will get here soon, I have big ideas. Thanks for reviewing and adding my story as your favorite story it makes me feel like you guys like me haha please review and thanks **

**p.s: BONES FANS! NOTICE CAPTAIN'S NAME IS PARKER BOOTH AND BILLY'S LAST NAME IS BRENNAN ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK**

It was half an hour later and Erickson, Billy, and Christy were all ready to throw Cheryl at a T-Rex with a big bow. If she wasn't complaining about the heat, how tired she was, or how it was a 'stupid' mission, she was hitting on Billy or Erickson, or she was insulting Christy.

"How long have we been walking?" She moaned, yet again.

"Cheryl, if you don't shut up I swear I will trip you in front of a pack of raptors." Christy told her through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me for speaking my mind." Cheryl bit back.

"You are not excused!" Christy yelled at her and walked faster to get away from Cheryl as soon as possible before she did something she would have regretted.

"Billy, are you going to let her speak to me like that?" Cheryl screeched.

"Yes!" Billy yelled at her and ran after his fiancé. His hand shot out and he grabbed her arm to stop her from going too far away from them. "Baby, wait."

"Why should I?" Christy snapped at him and kept walking. She had to get away from all of them, just half an hour into their little trip and already she wished she would get eaten by a Rex.

"Because you could get lost from the rest of us."Christy rolled her eyes and was about to answer when she stopped so suddenly, Billy crashed into her back and had to steady them both. Right in front of them stood a Dilophosaurus, or a spitter as it is more commonly known. It looked harmless on the outside but it was a true killer.

"Gross, what is that?" They both snapped their heads to the side to glare at Cheryl. "What?" The spitter suddenly opened its skull and screeched at them. Billy slowly put his body in front of Christy's. His arm made its way towards Cheryl just as carefully intending to pull her behind him as well. However, the spitter reacted first and spit his goo at Cheryl, it landed on her face and she screamed. As soon as she screamed the spitter jumped on her, and knocking her down on the ground.

Billy reacted and grabbed Cheryl's arm trying to pull her away from the spitter, her screaming was endless. Christy grabbed a heavy branch and smacked the Spitter, it turned and aimed to attack her while Billy pulled Christy up and attempted to wipe the goo from her eyes.

The spitter took a leap towards Christy; she quickly jumped the other way and kept her distance. When it attempted to get her again a shot rang out and it instantly went down, a small needle sticking out of its neck. Erickson had shot it at the precise moment. Christy quickly thanked him and he nodded towards her.

"Where the hell were you?" Billy reproached him; he helped a crying Cheryl up to her feet and quickly went to check on Christy who shrugged him off. He stared at her in confusion.

"I was taking down his buddies. Are you all okay?" Erickson asked them as he reloaded his gun. Christy got near him and nodded.

"No I am not alright! That thing almost killed me." Cheryl screeched at him.

"Yeah, almost, so close." Christy mumbled under her breath. Erickson looked right into Christy's eyes, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"We stay close now, got it?" He spoke as if he was scolding a child; Christy blushed slightly and nodded, muttering an apology. "Let's move."

"I was almost killed and no one cares!" Cheryl yelled at them once again and turned to throw herself at Billy sobbing into his chest. "Billy you saved my life." Christy clenched her fists and followed Erickson.

"No Cheryl, I think Christy saved both our lives." Billy muttered and tried prying Cheryl off on him, she clung none the less. He ended up having to walk and half carry her. They saw a lab in the distance.

"How far away do you think that is?" Christy asked Erickson. He turned to look at her.

"I'd say three hundred yards." The bad thing was it was in wide open space, no place to hide.

"I think I have a plan." Christy spoke up beside him; she knew he was thinking it was too dangerous for everyone.

"I'm listening." He told her but didn't take his eyes off the lab.

"Obviously Cheryl is too freaked out to run at the moment, she won't let Billy go, the most logical situation is, I go out there and walk towards the lab. If there are any of these monsters around, they are bound to attack me. I trust you to have my back and snipe them. Then once that is done you can come down and we'll go into the lab together." Erickson eyed her suspiciously.

"That seems a little risky don't you think?" Christy laughed.

"A little? Try life or death. But I'm willing to do it." Erickson nodded with a slight smile on his face. She was sure something else, definitely brave.

"I've got your back." Christy nodded and started off towards the clear area hesitantly.

"Christy what are you doing?" She heard Billy, she felt slightly guilty, but it was gone when she turned around and saw Cheryl clinging to him.

"I'm helping. Stay here." Billy quickly shot forward and stopped her.

"No, I'm going." Christy rolled her eyes.

"You have to stay and keep that one from almost getting us killed again." She pointed at Cheryl and went on her way again; she knew Billy wouldn't make it easy on her. Billy opened his mouth to protest again when he was interrupted.

"Can you shoot?" Erickson asked him, Billy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I hunt." Erickson smiled.

"Good, you're going to have to do that again to keep your girlfriend alive." Erickson handed him a rifle he had strapped to his back. Billy took it.

"Fiancé, and I'm taking it but I'm also still going with her." He turned to go when he noticed Christy was already almost half way to the lab. He cursed and was about to go after her when a small group of dinosaurs spotted her. He cursed once again and dropped down on his stomach. He took aim and started shooting.

Christy tried not to scream and kept running towards the lab, she clutched the gun that Erickson had given her and ran as fast as she could. With a sigh of relief she opened the door to the lab and checked for anything suspicious. She pressed her back against it and searched for any sign of her group. She spotted them walking towards her. Cheryl in the middle of Billy and Erickson while they held their gun out for any sign of missed dinosaurs.

Christy's eyes wandered to the dinosaurs that tried to kill her. They were scatted on the floor out cold. She briefly wondered what it was that those needles contained, why it was so strong to instantly drop the smaller dinosaurs. Her thoughts wandered to her parents, how they could be doing. She didn't so much worry about those animals, mostly about how they were getting along. 'Probably ready to kill each other and poor Captain Booth is stuck in the middle of it.'

CHRISTY+BILLY

Ellie watched as Captain Booth took down two more dinosaurs. He was quick on his feet, she felt relieved that these soldiers knew what they were doing. She was completely worried that they underestimated these monsters. Alan on the other hand, was not so impressed.

"Captain Booth, what exactly are in these needles?"Ellie asked softly as she cautiously made her way over a fallen tree trunk.

"Strongest drug known to man, it's only used in the military because it's not completely safe for humans, but it works like a charm on these monsters." Captain Booth searched the perimeter once more.

"Wait, so they wake up after? They're not dead?" Alan asked.

"Unfortunately, no that's why we must be out before nightfall. The bigger ones wake up in at least twelve hours, the smaller ones are out twice as long. I see the north lab, stay close." Captain Booth carefully walked towards the lab with Ellie right behind him and an angry Alan right behind her, grumbling to himself.

CHRISTY+BILLY

Christy cocked her gun and followed behind Erickson as he made his way into the lab. Billy grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty room.

"We'll be right out." Billy told Erickson and Cheryl then closed the door. He turned towards his fiancé and narrowed his eyes at her. "What the hell was that? Christy you could have gotten yourself killed. Do you not understand that I can't live without you?"His hands held her face; she suddenly realized what she did and regretted it.

"I'm sorry Billy, but it was something I had to do." Billy sighed and wrapped his arms around her small delicate frame, his forehead rested against hers.

"I don't want to lose you." He whispered to her. She batted her eyes to stop the tears.

"Ditto." She whispered back and pressed her lips against his. Her arms wrapped around his torso and she stood on her tip toes to reach him, even though it was painful for her to do. Billy noticed and his hands went to her bare thighs to hoist her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. Their kiss intensified and for a split second it was like they were safe at home, nothing else mattered but them. Christy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his closer to her, her hands disappeared into his soft hair.

Billy backed her up against the wall and pressed her against it. His lips moved harder against hers, his tongue slipped past her rosy lips. They kissed for a few minutes then pulled away. Christy stared at him with a smile on her face, his kisses seem to always make things better, and she hated that about him.

"We should get back to them." Christy told her fiancé; Billy groaned and rested his head on her chest. He smiled when he saw she was wearing the necklace he had given her for her birthday their first year of dating. It was a swirl pendant that has the inscription, 'What goes around comes around.' She was a strong believer of karma. He set her down and she smoothed her shorts. Just then the door flew open.

"Do you plan on being here forever?" Cheryl snapped at them.

"Not forever, maybe a couple of hours, then we'd start missing our bed, don't you think honey?" Christy asked innocently and stroked his chest. Billy laughed and nodded, he draped an arm on her shoulder and she interlocked their fingers together. They both walked past Cheryl and she glared at Christy the whole time.

Erickson raised an eyebrow at the couple. Christy noticed and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"We fight a lot get used to it." Billy told him smoothly and kept walking with his fiancé.

"This is going to be a long trip." He muttered and raised his gun again following the young couple.

"Tell me about it." Cheryl muttered.

They searched all over the lab, not one piece of mosquitoes was found in the entire lab. It was almost like someone had searched for them before they got there. Billy took a few pictures of the remains of dinosaurs that they did find, some were so horrible Christy got sick to her stomach and had to step out with Billy.

Alan and Ellie weren't having much luck as well; it was three hours into their mission and no eggs, mosquitoes, or blood samples were found at all. They were all getting restless that they were being hunted and were empty handed.

"Are you feeling better baby?" Billy rubbed Christy's back as she bent over to try to breathe better.

"Yeah I just feel like I have a stomach bug, it was seeing those remains, it was horrible did you see what they do to each other. Still wonder why I am a vegetarian?" Billy nodded and briefly wondered if it was more than just a stomach bug, he quickly shook it off and helped her up. "Really, I'm fine now stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles." She teased and rubbed his temples. He took her hands in his and kissed them.

"You already gave me more than a few wrinkles to last me a lifetime." He pulled her towards him and kissed her lightly.

"Oh don't be so dramatic." She smiled and kissed him back. Cheryl watched their exchange in disgust; she thought it was all an act. The whole cutesy-newly-engaged act was over done in her mind. Erickson watched everyone, _'this is going to be hell, and I knew I should have stayed in the green team.'_

**A/N: I know its super short, but at least I got one out huh, I am on vacation so I plan to update at least once this month. But I'm trying to meet November graduation deadline so bare with me if my updates are short. Review please I really love them they keep me going. Thanks. **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCALIMER: DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK**

**A/N: I'm still alive! Six months! Six months with no access to a computer of my own! But do NOT worry; I'm back and better than ever! I was going to post three chapters, but my patience wore out after the third month, so then here you go, I hope I have not lost any of my readers. Please understand!**

Christy had taken a sip of her water bottle once more, she leaned her head back against Billy's chest as he wrapped her in his arms from behind. They had been waiting for orders from Captain Booth after they climbed a steep hill. Christy chuckled at Cheryl, she was thrown on the floor, panting, and soaked in sweat. Cheryl had suddenly shot up.

"What is that?" she screeched. Everyone turned to where she pointed. There were lumps scattered everywhere, dozens of them. They all realized what those still lumps were. Dinosaurs. They were all down.

"You're colleagues work fast." Christy muttered to Erickson.

"We have to move they won't stay down for long, most of those are pretty big."

"So by the look of things they have already searched that way." Christy told him. Erickson nodded then took out his walkie talkie.

"We searched every inch of the facilities, sir. Not one trace of the mosquitoes. Over." The walkie talkie crackled as it waited for Captain Booth's response.

"We still have one more location to search, let's meet there. Over and out." He didn't give Erickson a chance to answer for a very good reason; the last facility was the most dangerous.

"Which is the last location?" Christy asked Erickson. Erickson looked her straight in the eye.

"The bird cage." As soon as those words left his mouth, Christy clearly stiffened.

"I am not going back in there." Christy had quickly interrupted Erickson. There was no way in hell she would go back to the place where she almost lost the love of her life. Erickson froze and stared at her.

"You have to that's the last location and that's our way out. Let's move." Erickson gave his last word, turned and stalked down the hill. Christy shivered and Billy held her to him to try and comfort her.

"Don't worry baby, it won't happen again." He kissed the side of her head, gave her a squeeze, and let go. As Christy watched him follow Erickson only one thought crossed her head. 'He can't guarantee that.' With a sigh she trailed after her fiancé.

Cheryl looked up and realized everyone had left. "Uh hello? Wait for me!" rushing to her feet she ran after the group.

BILLY+CHRISTY

Christy stared out into the fog; it suffocated her and brought back bad memories. She could almost picture Billy winking at her before jumping into the sky to save Eric. She could picture him being attacked by all those Pterodactyls and could feel that pressure on her chest, the ache in her heart when she thought she had lost him forever. Christy was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see Cheryl walk up to her and touch her shoulder. She jumped a mile in the air and let out a small scream, which caught the attention of Erickson and Billy.

Billy raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head to tell him she was fine. Cheryl stared at her with wide eyes. Then snapped back into her bitchy self, "Why so jumpy?"

"Other than the fact that we are in hell fighting for our lives?" Christy rolled her eyes.

"Yes exactly." Cheryl replied.

"What do you want?" Christy went back to starring at the foggy walkway.

"Was this where Billy almost died?" Christy nodded. "So…we are walking on this? Doesn't look safe." Christy laughed dryly.

"It's not." She stepped onto the catwalk. Before she could take a step forward two arms pulled her back, but they weren't Billy's.

"What do you think you're doing?" She looked back and up, she was in the arms of Captain Booth.

"Um, I'm walking?"

"You can't do anything until I tell you to."

"Who are you my father?"

"No, because you don't listen to me either." Alan growled them, until Captain Booth let her go, but she was immediately enveloped in Billy's arms. Captain Booth pretended he didn't notice.

"Did you plant them?" Booth asked Erickson. Erickson nodded his head.

"Yes, sir. All six." His tone held respect.

"All six what?" Christy stood next to the Captain, her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"All six bombs." Christy's eyes couldn't have grown any bigger.

"Bombs? What bombs?" Just the word bomb caught everyone's attention; Christy was the only one that wasn't speechless.

"We have strict orders to blow up the island, no island…"

"No dinosaurs." Christy finished for him.

"Smart girl." Captain Booth smirked.

"Don't patronize me, did you at least check with the owner?" Christy was suddenly angry, that island had brought nothing but grief to her, but something about blowing it up didn't sit right with her.

"If you must know, yes we did. If you're done with the interrogation I'd like to get on with the matter at hand." Christy glared at him; Captain Booth's men just stared at them. Not one person has ever talked to him like those people talked to him. They could tell his patience was wearing thin.

"When are the bombs scheduled to go off?"She asked; she had refused to let go of the topic.

"Three hours." Christy couldn't believe what she had heard.

"That's not enough time to get to the boats on the shore."

"You underestimate my men, it's more than enough."

"You underestimate these dinosaurs, we need more time." She made sure to emphasize the words 'more time'. Captain Booth chuckles, he really liked her. "What was the point of trying to collect all the mosquitoes, if your plan all along was to blow up the island?"

"If you haven't noticed, Ms. Grant, we have no mosquitoes. Therefore, we have to go with plan B." he got closer to her and noticed both Alan and Billy tensed up ready to jump to her defense.

"Don't even try it, you wouldn't have time to plant the bombs then go back and arm or disarm all of them, 'plan A' was always to blow up the island, you didn't tell us because you knew we would never agree to helping you if you did." Captain Booth stared at her. This tiny girl was better than he thought she was. He had definitely under estimated her.

"Ok fine, you're right. But now all you have to do is take our orders, for you I'm sure this will be a challenge, and we will get you all safely home."

"You know what I don't understand, Captain Booth, why you needed us at all? It seems you all know your way around the island pretty well, why drag us back?" Captain Booth bore his eyes into hers. Her head was tilted all the way back to be able to look him straight in the eye.

"Who would want to miss out on all this fun?" Was all he had said to her; then he had disappeared into the fog down the catwalk. Christy knew there was something wrong, something that those men weren't telling them.

CHRISTY+BILLY

Christy carefully placed her foot on the catwalk, as she put pressure on it the catwalk screeched under her weight. Her heart had been beating so loud she felt it pulse in her ear. Her hands shook as she grabbed the railing, refusing to let go. With a silent prayer she took another step, everything around her was silent. She hadn't remembered the catwalk to be that long. It seemed like hours before she saw a hand held out for her, she took it in hers and quickly stepped off the walk and into her fiancés arms.

"You're ok." He muttered into her hair. She nodded into his chest and waited until every single member of the group were standing next to the staircase that led down.

"But for how long?" She whispered, but he didn't hear her. She looked to her far left and saw the broken catwalk where they were attacked. She took a deep breath to try and erase those memories, but it was a futile attempt, she would always feel the dread of those memories.

Ellie turned her eyes on her daughter; a smile had tugged on her lips at the sight of her daughter and Billy in a romantic embrace. She knew how much he loved her; he almost died for her and he never regretted it. Ellie wasn't stupid though, she had noticed her daughter's engagement ring as soon as she saw her, and knew her daughter wasn't…innocent…anymore. What she feared was what Alan would say. He hadn't noticed the little "adventure" of theirs, how Captain Booth had put it, had had him too distracted. But once he noticed, all hell would break loose.

Captain Booth was speaking to Erickson and the rest of his men in hushed voices, Christy strained to hear what they were saying, but unfortunately couldn't.

"Billy." He picked up his head when she called him; she took his attention away from the water beneath him when he remembered the terror he felt when she hadn't come up to the surface.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Do they seem…weird to you?" she struggled to find the right word. Billy glanced at them over his shoulder.

"Kind of, but I'm guessing your brain is on over time to figure it out?" Christy smiled at him.

"You know me so well." Christy gave him a peck on the lips then went towards her mom.

"Mom, do they seem off to you?" Ellie smoothed down her daughter's hair by habit.

"Yes, I noticed it when I saw one of them drop something then mess with it, a bomb. Your father refuses to trust them, and…don't you ever tell him I said this…he's right, stay close to Billy ok? But I will make sure we don't get separated again." Christy nodded at her mother. She knew she shouldn't trust those men, which was a shame considering the thought of getting rid of the island forever could be a good idea if it wasn't so…wrong.

**A/N: Short but sweet? Sorry more will be posted soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

**DSICLAIMER: DO NOT OWN**

**A/N: No one tell me I already know it's been too long since I've updated. Lets see there's a couple reasons I haven't, I have writer's block, and I have been so freaking busy, but I'm trying to update more even if its in short chapters so my usual 6 page updates are over, for now. Just wait till I get a break and a vacation the chapters will write themselves, well I hope I haven't lost any readers because I take so long to update, but thank you to all those who review and have stayed loyal to this story, lets move on to chapter 14 shall we?**

"I cannot believe we managed to get out of the cage without a single raptor noticing or even showing up. I'm telling you I have a very bad feeling about this." Christy told Billy as she took a sip of their water. With a sift sigh Billy tucked a wisp of her dark hair behind her ear and smiled slightly at his fiancée.

"You're just being paranoid, so we got lucky. We deserve it after our last horrible encounter." He leaned back in the sand. They had hoped to find another boat like the one they had ridden on before, but they were out of luck the only ones left were at the bottom of the river or completely destroyed. All that was left was walking right next to the river until they got to shore.

"Billy, I am not being paranoid, I just feel like they are up to something, or worse they don't know what they got themselves into and are underestimating these creatures. Either way we are in trouble. How do we even know we can guarantee a way out of this huh? How do we know the dinosaurs haven't already gotten to the jet that's supposedly, according to these men, waiting for us on shore? We don't Billy we have trusted them with everything and they haven't exactly told us much about this little 'mission'. I just think we need to know what's going on. I think I should talk to Captain Booth." She paced back and forth behind him as she went on and on about it. Billy rolled his eyes and with a scoff muttered,

"Eager to talk to the captain are we?" Christy hadn't heard him, too lost in her own paranoid babble. She stopped and glanced around, the army men were huddled and discussing something, her parents were arguing about who knows more about the creatures, and Cheryl was trying to get a signal on her phone. Suddenly a familiar cackle caught Christy's attention. She slowly turned to look where the sound had come from. Standing a few feet in front of her was a raptor, partially hidden by a fallen tree. Her breath caught in her throat, all rational thoughts left her mind, fight or flight took over. Yet, the raptor made no move to attack. It studied her, it's cold eyes held her stare. A shiver ran through her at the deadly look a simple animal could give, she could swear it was being smug and it knew something…it did something, but what?

Just as suddenly as she saw him it was gone, just turned and left. She looked around to see if anyone noticed it. When her answer was no, she briefly wondered if she should even mention it, it didn't even attack. "Why didn't it attack?" she whispered to herself. 'Maybe it was alone and without a pack it would be intimidated, but raptors never travel alone. What's going on?' A flash caught her eye, a sudden silver reflection coming off of the ground near where the raptor was. 'Was that what scared it off?' She thought to herself. Christy took a deep breath and made a move to go towards the flash of light. However, to her disappointment Captain Booth had turned his attention to her.

"Christy, what are you doing?" Crystal blue eyes snapped towards the Captain. She briefly glanced around to see everyone had turned to look at her.

"There's something there." Booth narrowed his eyes and walked towards her. When he was right next to her she pointed towards where the flash of light had come from. He saw it to, all he had to do was nod his head towards it and one of his men took off in its direction. Gun pointed, face set in a serious expression, and jaw tightened he made his way next to the flash. He first surveyed his surroundings to make sure no dinosaur was lurking around, and then he kicked the shiny contraption over, only to discover what it was. Christy, Booth, and Billy had a great view of it. Booth immediately pulled Christy to stand behind him, and then Billy pulled her towards him to stand behind him. Christy was too shocked by what they found to even roll her eyes at his childish antics. There, lying right next to where the raptor was standing was a bomb; Specifically one of the bombs that the army men had brought.

"You put a bomb there when we were right next to it?" Christy snapped at the Captain. But he just shook his head.

"No. We haven't set up another bomb yet. You see the number next to it?" He pointed at the bomb and Christy nodded when she saw the number '9' in black stretched across the right side of the bomb. "Well that's the bomb your team set up at a specific location, how did it get here?" The Captain narrowed his eyes at Christy. There was no way, Christy thought, there was only one explanation, the damn raptor put it there himself.

"All I saw there was a raptor a-" She began to explain when the captain cut her off.

"Woah, woah! There was a raptor there and you just share this information?"

"Yes because he didn't attack he was just watching us."

"Okay so you keep it to yourself when there is a dangerous animal near us AND you are trying to blame the raptor." Booth lowered his voice, he sounded deadly at the moment and it just pissed Christy off.

"First of all don't you dare use that tone with me, I am not one of your men you will respect me, and second of all it didn't attack, if I thought it was a threat I wouldn't keep it to myself and lastly the only other explanation could be that one of you put I there because we don't have access to the bombs, we didn't even know they existed until an hour ago. So back off." She replied in an equally deadly tone. Alan cleared his throat.

"I think I can explain. If it even makes any sense to me, which it doesn't, hopefully you all will be able to agree so I don't sound like such a lunatic. Raptors are smart. These raptors though, maybe it was because of how they were created, but they are way more advanced than your average raptor. I believe there is a chance that-" Alan stopped when they bomb beeped and the red light switched to green.

"Throw it!" Captain Booth yelled at the army man and tackled Christy to the floor. Everyone dropped down and took cover as the army man threw the bomb and it exploded mid air.

For a second, everything went silent. Slowly her hearing came back but when Booth and Billy were talking to her she thought they sounded so far away, the persistent ringing in her ears and her massive headache wouldn't let her listen. Until all at once her hearing came back.

"Christy? Baby, listen to me are you okay?" Billy's hands rested on her face to make her look him straight in the eye. She nodded and he helped her up, she turned towards booth and saw that he had a gash on his back.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Her hands went to inspect it. He looked at her and shrugged.

"Maybe a small rock imbedded itself in my back, it doesn't matter it doesn't hurt." He searched around. She knew that had happened because he covered her body with his, if it hadn't been for him that rock would be in her.

"Let me get it out." Booth raised an eyebrow at her, first she was talking back to him and yelling at him, now she wanted to help him. 'Women, I'll never understand them.' He thought and nodded at her.

"What the hell was that? I thought that the bombs can't go off without the remote!" Ellie yelled at the captain. "And sorry I'm yelling my hearing hasn't completely come back." The captain sighed.

"I don't know the remote is in the jet in case something like this happened. None of us had it with us." He explained to them.

"Wait, does the remote set them all off at once or one by one?" Christy asked as she inspected his injury ignoring Billy's angry looks.

"You can manually choose one by one, but on automatic all go off." Christy stopped wiping the blood off of his wound and realization took over.

"I know what happened. How do we know for sure that the jet is on shore? Is it possible that the raptors got to it, and got to the remote, this was just a taste of what they can do." Everyone stared at her, none brave enough to call her a lunatic. "I know, I know how it sounds, but think about it. Really think about it. What if it was true? Why didn't the raptor attack? It had a perfect chance and all it did was stare and leave. We can be in serious trouble." She stayed quiet and let her words sink in. Things had just gotten interesting.

**A/N: Short but I will be back with more. Please review I hope there are no grammar mistakes or anything its late and I'm going to sleep but this idea popped in my head and I just HAD to write it while I was in the zone. Thanks everyone.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: eh…it's a short chap anyway…you get the drill

"Are you saying that the raptors are fucking with us?" Captain Booth stared at Christy as she cleaned his wound.

"Hey, if you have any other ideas, go ahead I'm all ears. If not, then consider the possibility. There is a chance–albeit it a small one–that they figured out what the bombs do and got to the remote before we did. Your bright idea of blowing up the island isn't looking too great now, is it?" Christy tried to hide her smile by biting her lip, but it was useless. Booth saw her failed attempt and smirked at her.

"Sorry for not realizing how 'advanced' these fuckers are, maybe you'd care to teach me more about them Miss Grant, seeing as how you're such good friends with them." She pressed the cloth deeper into his cut to make him hiss and glare at her.

"It seems they're more civilized than you as well, _Captain_." Her eyebrow went up as if to suggest he piss her off more.

"You done?" He signaled to the wrappers she was picking up and ignored her sigh of exasperation.

"You're very welcome." Neither of them noticed the pointed stares from their companions as they bantered.

"So, if you two are done making out, what the hell is the plan now?" Cheryl's whiny voice broke them both from their staring contest. Christy handed Booth his shirt back and avoided watching him get dressed. She may be happily engaged but that didn't mean she was blind, the Captain worked out. Christy shook those thoughts out of her head and turned her glare on Cheryl.

"I think we should consider just leaving, we don't know if they have the control. At any moment we could be blown up, why not get the hell out of dodge?" Ellie spoke up as she hugged her daughter to her side. Her eyes never stopped looking around, searching for any danger.

"Not to mention when all the dinosaurs you put to sleep wake up. The bigger ones will wake first won't they? Something tells me they won't be very happy with their little naps." Christy pulled away from her mother to search through one of the briefcases the army men held. Erickson let her search through his; she took out one of the bullets and examined it. She loaded a gun with a few of them while she ignored another argument between her father and the Captain. When Erickson asked what she was doing she said they weren't allowed to be the only ones armed anymore, it was stupid of them to put their lives in the hands of men they didn't even trust.

"What are you doing, Ms. Grant?" The Captain turned his attention towards Christy and it caused everyone to look at her. The only thought in their minds was how much those two fought.

"Well, since you've done nothing but lie to us since we've landed, we can't very well trust you, now can we? I want my own gun." She put the safety on and stuffed it in the back of her pants. The Captain just rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, we'll do it your way. If you don't trust us you will because like it or not we're in the middle of a war, so to speak, and we need to stick together. Lets move!" He addressed his men as he stalked down the path to the shore. Ellie, Billy, and Alan armed themselves as well, while Cheryl just clung to Billy's arm.

As they ventured through the jungle they came across many dinosaurs, but of course the cavalry always took them down. Billy stuck close to Christy, turned on by how strong she was. He told her and laughed as a blush formed on her face.

"Am I the only one that's singing the Mission: Impossible theme song in my head?" Christy whispered to her fiancé, it earned a chuckle from him

"This mission does seem pretty surreal." He held her hand as they went down another hill.

"It's not just that it seems surreal, it's the whole thing. Why bring us? I mean sure we know a lot about these creatures, but how will that help if they're putting them to sleep anyway? They don't need to know their way of attack if they're just going to end up shooting them. What's more, why blow up the island? It's not like they have a way to get to civilization. Except the Pterodactyls, and even then there are other ways to get rid of them. I mean-." Billy put a hand to her mouth.

"Babe, you're rambling. I know it seems like an off way to complete this mission, but I'm sure they wouldn't put us in danger for no reason." Billy flashed her a smile in response to her exasperated sigh, he knew she had trust issues on top of her neurotic nature.

"I knew I should have dated a conspiracy theorists." Christy knew Billy trusted people, especially people meant to help like police, he never believed they were capable of being dirty. Christy, on the other hand, had no problem questioning authority. More often than not it ends up saving her ass.

After another half hour of walking Christy made her way towards the Captain, she let him know she wanted to speak with him in private. Maybe if she got him away from his men he would tell her the truth. They walked a little ways off, and she didn't miss Billy's angry look, but she had talked with him about it before she did. Nevertheless, no matte how much she tried to reassure him he still had his doubts about the Captain, ironic since he's usually the trusting one and she's usually the jealous mess.

"We need to know why you brought us. Why did you need us here? It's not like you knew we could shoot." The Captain just stared at her, what gave her the idea that he had to answer to her? She was just one of his responsibilities, _she _was supposed to answer to _him _not the other way around. Finally, his patience was gone.

"If you didn't notice Ms. Grant, we only wanted your father. You all tagged along. We're the army we have more than enough jets, but Ms. Logan volunteered, you, your mother, and your boyfriend tagged along. We needed the expert with us, its not like we spent years of our lives studying paleontology. He was here as a precaution. The owner of this lovely amusement park insisted we bring him along. Now if you're done with your conspiracy theory we can move on."

"What is with you and your condescending ways? I'm not a child, Captain. I know a lie when I hear one and you obviously have done nothing but lie to us since we have arrived."

"Yes you've made your opinion very clear, Ms. Grant. I just don't give a damn." Christy glared at his back as he walked away. What he said made sense, but even so she didn't like that they put her and her family right in the middle of it. They could have explained themselves. She suddenly felt nauseous again and leaned against a tree trunk until it passed. Cheryl noticed, the same thought entered her mind, as Billy's had, that maybe Christy was pregnant. With anger burning through her body Cheryl did the one thing she's wanted to do since she heard about their engagement. She sauntered over to Christy after making sure everyone's attention was elsewhere. Alan was arguing with Ellie, while Billy tried to play mediator and the army men were discussing their next plan of action.

"Are you okay?" Cheryl eyed Christy as if there was a stamp somewhere on her that confirmed her pregnancy.

"Just peachy. Why do you care anyway?"

"Just, I know what its like to be fighting with Billy because of his jealousy, it's what broke off _our_ engagement. I mean no matter how much I assu-." Christy instantly straightened up; her eyes couldn't possibly get any wider.

"Wait, wait, hold on, wait, um, _your _engagement?" Cheryl inwardly smirked; she had her just where she wanted. With a fake look of innocence she nodded, but Christy saw past her bullshit. "Don't give me that innocent front, you planned to tell me, I'm surprised you tried to manipulate your way to this topic."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I honestly thought Billy told you, especially since you're wearing the ring he proposed to _me_ with."

"It must burn your mouth to say the word 'honest.' Even so I don't believe you, you'd do anything to put a rift in our relationship."

"You made the rift yourself, since you're pregnant." Unfortunately for Christy that's the moment her parents stopped fighting and all three of her family members heard her.

"What?" Came their unison reply, Christy cursed under her breathe.

"Not that it's any of your business, or anyone's business but I am not pregnant. _Trust_ me. There is no way, which is why I was worried about these creatures getting too close to me. Blood attracts them anyway right? And that is why I knew I was the perfect candidate to take off running into the building, my scent would attract them to me and distract them. The fact that I'm nauseous is because I haven't had anything to eat and I have been running and walking up steep-ass hills, so if everyone will excuse me I'm going to look for berries." With her face bright red Christy tried to leave with as much of her dignity in tact as she could. Cheryl just accused her of being pregnant in front of her parents, they now know what she did with Billy, and she left poor Billy to fend for himself against her father.

"So that is a possibility, Billy." Christy overheard her father growl at her fiancé.

"Um, I should go to make sure she's okay." She heard as Billy took off running after her. "Christy, wait!"

Christy turned around to yell at him, but instead he didn't have enough time to stop and collided with her. They fell to the ground with Billy on top. Christy stared up at him and started to laugh, soon he joined in.

"Okay. That was stupid of you." She said between laughs. Billy stood up while pulling her with him.

"Did you mean what you said? You're a hundred percent positive you're not…" Christy rolled her crystal blue eyes at him.

"God, Billy you can't even say it. No I'm not pregnant; I'm a hundred percent positive. But that doesn't mean I wasn't just embarrassed over there." Billy nodded and tried to cover up his extreme relief, only to fail miserably. "Don't worry Billy, its okay to be relieved. Billy…I know this is stupid of me to ask, but I can't shake the need to hear it form you. Tell me that you were never engaged to her." As soon as she said it she knew it was true. Billy's reaction was to close his eyes and bow his head. Tears stung her eyes as she whispered, "Is this the same ring?" Billy opened his eyes and his eyebrows turned down as if asking her to understand. "Oh my god, it is. I…I can't believe you."

"No, baby, wait you have to understand th-." She placed her hand on his mouth and shook he head at him, her eyes rapidly fluttered as she tried to keep her tears and anger at bay.

"Don't, I don't have to understand anything. You lied, and kept something this big from me and to add insult to injury you gave me the same fucking ring!" She pulled off the ring and threw it as his chest. Billy remained quiet, he knew she needed to let off steam, anything he tried to say will fall on deaf ears and they will say things they didn't mean. She needed time to cool and then they would have the conversation he was dreading, but most of all their top priority was getting safely off the island, that is if he didn't kill Cheryl first. Christy waited for him to defend himself, when it was clear he wasn't she rolled her eyes and went back to the group. The trip just got more intense, and if she did survive the island she wasn't sure her relationship would.

**A/N: Hate me if you want for the delay, I haven't had a chance to update this semester, but I did get a chance today and decided to update. I also changed Christy's character on my bio page, as soon as I saw the movie The Rock, I knew one of the actresses was the person I had in mind to play Christy, I even found a picture of her exactly how she will look on later chapters, maybe the next one. Thank you to all my readers and I will get right on my update now. Love you guys.**


End file.
